In the Beast's Heart
by CaaRehme
Summary: When the Vampire that lived hidden in the shadows and frightened her people kills her mother, Isabelle French realize that she could no longer escape her duty. She promised herself she would kill this beast, but she could fulfill her task and resist the passion for this creature?
1. The Worst Night

_**Hello everyone! Here it is! First of all I want to thanks Emma (sorrydearie) for her support!**_  
_**This first chapter is more like a prologue**_  
_**Hope you enjoy this story as much as I am!**_

_**I do not Own Once Upon a Time**_

* * *

Maurice French was the first to wake. Took a bad coffee that the maid has made over the old hot stove. Left then, calling the dog with a whistle; in winter, it was still dark outside, or a dawn that, sadly, heralded the morning, during the summer. Liked the smell of the earth when everything was still asleep.

Since child he learned to fight and survive in the dark and hazy land, when few were the days of the year when the clouds let the sun rays bathed the city, and was tormented by an evil creature that lurked in the darkness. A monster who walked quietly in the shadows yearning to attack a person and finally able to quench its thirst for blood.

Maurice French, like his father, became the king of the lands, and since the beginning of time was the fate of his family try to kill that creature.

At thirty-five, Maurice felt the need to get married, but refused to choose a wife in society of Avalon. He met Amelia Delmas on a visit to the popular market, while she was selling flowers for customers.

He fell in love at first sight. Amelia just turned twenty, but looked older because of the beautiful, melancholy and golden eyes and the abundant and heavy hair, stuck in her nape. She had been attentive and charming with Maurice, although she seemed at times sad and distant. He wanted to push her from such grief and proved to be fun without being inconvenient. He then became the happiest of men, to see her smile.

Amelia Delmas was the only daughter of a poor carpenter. She kept from her childhood the speech sung and some languor of motion. But that seeming lightness concealed a strong-willed and proud, that accentuated with the years. Shortly after meeting her, but no high hopes, Maurice French confessed his love and desire to marry Amelia. To his surprise and joy, the girl agreed. A month later they married with great pomp.

Although she had to live with the constant danger in those lands, Amelia learned to live with it and always remain alert against the fearful creature of darkness.

Having lived the life of a bachelor until that point, Maurice French used only two or three quarters, leaving the remaining abandonment. Everything changed in less than a year and, when Isabelle was born, the old house was unrecognizable.

Castle of Avalon was surrounded by a small town that grew around it, and sorrounded too especially by the woods. The large house had been part of the family of Maurice for centuries, having stayed intact even after the battles that occurred in the region. The gray roof gave the building an air of respectability and sadness, more consistent with the bourgeois spirit of his ancestor.

At the back of the castle, near the river that bordered the city, stood a dense forest that covered most of the region and stretched over the mountains to the horizon and beyond. Nobody dared enter that forest, because they knew there would find the greatest fears of their lives; evil afflicting the soul of his people.

Maurice French learned to love the land and loved it almost as much as her daughter. He was a violent man and sensitive. His father, who died prematurely, bequeathed his destiny to protect his people and be a good king, and so he try to fulfill his legacy and protect his people at all costs against the monster that quenched its thirst with blood and watched silently in darkness. Maurice promised himself to be successful.

The six years that followed after the birth of Isabelle were the happiest of their lives. Isabelle was the most precious thing for Maurice and Amelia, a pretty face, with beautiful blue eyes of Maurice, but with clear skin, delicate features and curly brown hair of Amelia. She was a lovely child, a living spirit, crowned by a heart sensitive and warm. Resembled her mother because she was able to be tender and soft, and her voice was sweet, and like her father, had a stubbornness and determination evident.

Isabelle arrived at six years and was at this age she showed to have a dreamy mind, and longed for adventure. Sometimes, however, by the window of the library, her eyes peering through the fields, she asked:

"Dad, when can I climb to the top of those hills? I would love to know what extends beyond them... ".

Maurice hated those questions that her daughter insisted on doing. "I already told you what lies beyond those mountains. You know.".

"But Papa, why cannot I go there?" Maurice sighed. He hated himself for having to pass the legacy of his family to the little girl.

"Belle, come here," he called. Belle sighed and crossed the library to the desk of her father, sitting in his lap. "You know, my dear, why do you practice fight with me every day? Why me and your mother insist that you never walk the gardens alone?"

"Yes, Papa" The girl replied, looking down. It was because of the monster that lived in those lands and stealthily hunting in the shadows, waiting for the moment when his prey was alone so he could attack them. "That's where he lives, papa? Behind those mountains?".

The father nodded silently.

The truth was that no one knew for sure where the creature lived. For centuries, they never managed to find the gloomy castle of that monster. However, this was not the reason his family had never been able to kill him.

They tried everything; crucifixes, stakes, holy water... Nothing was enough to kill that vampire. Nothing.

"Isabelle, you must never go to those mountains, you understand me? Never".

Belle looked at her father and nodded. But she had always been curious to know who was this beast, and since she could not leave that place, she read.

One night, while his mother combed her hair before going to sleep, she asked a question that she never get an answer. "Mother, who is this beast?".

Amelia was silent, thinking about the question of her daughter; the girl now was with nine years old, and began to lose some traces of child and present traces of woman. Belle knew what the creature was, but this wasn't the question she had done.

"Well, some believe that he is the incarnation of evil, others, that he is the devil himself."

"But what about you Mom? What do you believe?"

Amelia stopped brushing her daughter's hair, remembering the times she had seen the monster. Isabelle had never seen him, and curiosity took over her.

"If you look at him closely," she whispered. "You will see that there is a man hiding inside the beast".

"A man?" Belle turned to look at her mother. "But... He is a vampire. This means that the man who existed within him... Is already dead.".

The girl's mother was silent, ending the conversation. It wasn't good to tell those things to her daughter, because one day she would meet with the monster and would have kill him without hesitation.

Amelia straightened the little girl on the bed, covering her. "Mom... You still think he exists? The man inside the beast?" Belle said before her mother put out the candle and withdrew.

The woman smiled. "I don't know, sweetheart... But remember one thing. You must never judge a person without first actually know her." And speaking that, she kissed the forehead of her daughter. "Good night, Belle."

"Good night, Mom."

But, in that same night, Isabelle didn not remain in her room, and when she thought that everyone in the castle were already asleep, she got up and walked silently to the library.

Her father didn't like that Isabelle read, believing that books only served to fill the child mind with bullshit. For him, the education of his daughter had to be focused in kill the vampire that threatened their people, and know the duties of a ruler, because one day she would marry and become Queen of Avalon.

The library had all the lights off, and the only thing that illuminated the room was the moonlight coming through the windows and gave the place a cold and siniste atmosphere.

Belle walked silently, holding a lamp in her hand, and walked to one of the several bookshelves, carefully examining the books.

She could hear several conversations there that came from the lower floors, probably of employees, but the library was in complete silence except for the sound of her own breathing.

The girl came to the library every night since she was six years old. It was the only time she could forget her duties and just be Isabelle. During all these years, she was trained every day to be able to kill the monster. It was a fate she would never choose, but as the years passed and her father failed to kill him, she knew that this burden would fall on her.

But she could not understand who was that monster, and why it was her family that had to destroy him.

Was when as she sat there, lost in thought, the candle in the lamp next to her blinked and went out abruptly. A sudden sound startled her and she jumped up, looking around, trying to distinguish amid the darkness who or what was there. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of black.

"Who's there?" She demanded. "Show yourself!"

For a moment she thought no one was there, everything was just her imagination, when surreptitiously, a man stepped from the shadows near the window, and stood, facing the girl.

Belle took a few steps back, but did not run much less yelled for someone to come rescue her.

"Good night, Princess" The man said, doing a little reverence for the girl. Isabelle remained silent, just watching. The man wore a black coat over tailored black breeches and leather boots. His waistcoat was black velvet and brocade and his shirt, also black, looked to be of the finest Chinese silk. Golden cufflinks peeked from under the sleeves of his coat.

Breeding was written in every line of his body. His movements were powerful and controlled, yet languid; he moved with the careless authority and lazy grace of someone accustomed to being obeyed.

"Who are you? You work for my father?" The child asked, but got no response.

The man walked cautiously toward the girl and even though she was scared, she did not move.

"You should not be walking alone by the castle at this hour. Your father would not like to see you out of bed." The man said. Although his appearance seemed dangerous, Belle realized that he did not intend any harm to her.

"You work for my father then," the girl said; there were some guards who were round at night, and that man must be one of them. Probably, he had seen the girl leave her bedroom and go to the library. "I'm sorry, sir. Please do not tell my dad about this." She looked the books that were arranged on the shelves fondly. "Dad says I should not waste my time reading and filling my mind with ideas. He is more interested in teaching me how to fight with swords and protect myself from the monsters. I tried to explain to him that I'm only nine years and I can barely hold a sword without dropping it, but he didn't listen to me.".

His eyes sparkled with curiosity. No doubt the girl had no idea who he was. It would be very easy to kill her, but he found himself drawn to learn more about the little heir of the throne, who showed no fear of him.

"Your father doesn't really consider that you are too young to fight, or that maybe you would like to do other things, does he?" Belle shook her head solomly which causd her brown curls shake.

"No. My dad says I have to learn early. Just in case I have to fight."

The man was silent; Belle realized there was something different about him compared to other castle guards. "I better go to bed...".

Isabelle was about to withdraw when several screams flooded the halls of the castle. Something was happening.

"Stay here." The man passed hastily, leaving the library door ajar.

The girl didn't listen to the man, and ran after him. The screams were coming from the lower floors of the castle. Someone was invading the property. Belle thought about seeking her father, but another scream, much more terrible than the others, caught her attention.

The scream came from her mother's room.

Belle rushed there, afraid that something was happening with her mother. When she arrived at the room, the darkness took hold, except for the light from the window. All the windows were broken and glass was shattered on the floor. But it was the scene in front of her that was the most frightening.

The man who had been with her in the library was kneeling, holding a woman in his arms; his face was hidden next to her. Was when Belle approached, that she realized that the woman on the floor was her mother.

"Mother?" The girl whispered and that made the man turned his face to the child. Belle turned away from him, horror taking care of her.

His face was contorted in a mask of anguish and blood dripped from his mouth. It was then that the girl realized that she had been deceived. He did not work for her father. That man was the monster, the vampire. "Mom".

The man stood up, dropping the woman's body on the floor and slowly approached the girl.

"Stay away from my daughter, demon!" Maurice's voice came from the back of the girl, and he entered the room, raising his sword in hand, followed by two other men of the court.

The monster turned away, approaching the window. Isabelle ran to the inert body of the mother, and knelt down, putting her head in her lap.

"You killed her! You killed my mom!" She cried, brushing the hair that had fallen on the face of Amelia. An inexplicable hatred gripped the girl's soul to see her mother dead in her arms, and she would never forgive that. "I'll see you again, and I swear I'll destroy you, even if is the last thing I do." Isabelle said, without looking away from that creature, promising herself she would never rest until she finish with him.

Belle looked sadly at her mother's body, and looking back toward the window, saw that the place was empty. The beast was gone.

* * *

Isabelle woke with a start, sitting up in bed, gasping for air. Again that nightmare. Always that nightmare. That memory.

It had been fifteen years since the death of her mother, and there was not a single day that she didn't dreamed of that night. After so long, she thought that these dreams would stop or at least she would get used to them, but this seemed impossible.

And what else was etched in her mind were the man's eyes. That monster. His eyes, burning with energy, with darkness, with thousands of secrets, which attracted her attention. Those eyes that could mesmerize, hypnotize, as well as the power in his voice.

When her mother died, Maurice thought the best thing to do was to send Isabelle away from that place; it was too dangerous for her to stay there. With nine years of age, Isabelle moved to an area in the south. She thought she had left behind not only his father, but also let the nightmares and memories. But it was obvious that they would never let Isabelle.

Belle was now twenty-four years and was engaged to her friend, Gaston. Soon they were getting married and Belle knew she could no longer avoid her past and her duty. She promised to find a way to kill that vampire.

It was time to go back.

* * *

**So guys, you think I should continue? Share your thoughts!**


	2. Watching in the Shadows

_**I**_ _**am amazed with all the comments and hits. Thank you so much!**_

_**I know that this chapter is a little short, but I promise that the next will be bigger**_

_**Keep sharing your opinions**_.

_**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**_

* * *

He could no longer fool himself. Slowly, with infinite weariness, Rumford Gold closed the leather-bound first edition. This was the end. He could no longer bear it. The books he loved so much could not push away the stark, raw loneliness of his existence.

The study was lined with books, floor to ceiling on three of the four walls of the room. He had read every one, committed a great many to memory over the centuries. They no longer provided solace for his mind. The books fed his intellect but broke his heart.

He would not seek sleep at dawn, at least not the healing sleep of renewal; he would seek eternal rest, and God have mercy on his soul.

Gold had filled his life with art and philosophy, with work and science. He knew every healing herb and every poison root. He knew the weapons of man and had learned to become a weapon himself.

He remained alone.

A knock on the front door made him forget his thoughts for a few moments. He didn't get up to open the door of his office; he knew exactly who was there, and had no desire to receive him. But his willingness to stay on alone mattered little to the young man who came into his study.

Jefferson, as the man was called, was the only person alive and sane who dared to come into his castle. He was also one of the few who knew its location.

"I hope you have a good reason for coming here, Mr Hatter" The vampire said, sitting in his chair with his back turned to the newcomer, looking at the view of the small town in front, bordered by dense forest.

"Have I ever let you down and came here just to... Enjoy your lovely company?" The man sneered, holding in his hands a fancy hat.

"You have five minutes to say what you came to tell me and get out of here"

"With each passing day you become increasingly surly" Jefferson sat on the couch in the corner office. Gold could not understand why he left that worthless human live. "You need a company..."

"Three minutes..."

"Maybe of a young princess...".

"What?" The vampire turned his chair to look at the man. Jefferson wore a mischievous smile on his lips. Gold did not have to ask again to the boy what he meant by that.

"That's right, my dear friend" Jefferson nodded. "Our little princess returned home, although I must say she is no longer that little".

Gold turned back to the window, his thoughts focused entirely on the memory of the little girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"She came back to announce her wedding to Prince Gaston, son of King George" The messenger continued.

"Wedding?" Gold interrupted. That caught him off guard. But she was just a girl.

"Like I said, she is no longer a child, and soon will become Queen..." Jefferson scored again, rising. "Well, this was what I had to tell you. But, be careful... ".

"And why should I be careful, Mr Hatter?" The Vampire questioned sarcastically.

Jefferson stopped, before closing the door behind him, looking at the monster again. "Because she is not here just to get married. Remember what is the legacy of her family" And speaking that, he withdrew.

Gold smiled to himself. It was clear that the young king's daughter had not returned home only to marry, but to fulfill the promise she had made to him.

"Isabelle" The name rang through his lips. It had been fifteen years since the first and last time he had seen her, and there was not a single day that he did not remember those eyes; those blue eyes that seemed to penetrate his being and that looked at him pleading with tears in it, begging for him to brought her mother back..

Gold sighed, his smile crumbling. He had promised... But that was fifteen years ago. Now, the young heiress had returned, and nothing would stop her from trying to kill him, unless of course, he killed her first.

He needed to see what she had become after so many years. Gold needed to see her. Tonight.

He knew without looking that he had exactly five hours till sunrise. Not that he couldn't take the early or late sunlight.

His body, shimmered, dissolved, became a faint crystal mist seeping beneath the door, streaming into the night air.

Droplets beaded, collected, connected, formed a large winged bird. It dipped, circled, and swept across the darkened sky, silent, lethal, beautiful.

Gold reveled in the power of flight, the wind rushing against his body, the night air speaking to him, whispering secrets, carrying the scent of game, of man. He followed the faint psychic trail unerringly. So simple. Yet his blood was surging hotly. A human, young, full of life and laughter. A human filled with compassion, intellect, and strength. Death and damnation could wait another day while he satisfied his curiosity.

He did not expect to find anyone awake, but he was wrong. The interior was dark, with only a few lights glowing softly in one or two rooms and perhaps a hallway, while the humans took their rest. He settled on the balcony outside a second-story window and became still, a part of the night.

The bedchamber was one of the rooms with a light proclaiming that someone was unable to sleep. He tried to see the little girl, but his dark, burning eyes found a woman through the clear glass.

She was small-boned, curvy, with a tiny waist and a wealth of raven hair tumbling down her back to draw attention to her rounded bottom. His breath caught in his throat. She was exquisite, beautiful, her skin like satin. Not a detail escaped him. A white lace gown clung to her skin, hugged her high, full breasts, and bared the line of her throat, her creamy shoulders. Her feet were small, like her hands. So much strength in so small a package. She brushed her hair, standing at the mirror, looking out with unseeing eyes. Her face held a faraway expression; there were lines of strain around her full, sensuous mouth.

He could feel pain in her, and the need for sleep that refused to come. He found himself following every stroke of the brush. Her movements were innocent, erotic. Hiding in the darkness, his body stirred.

Every action with the brush lifted her breasts invitingly, emphasized her narrow rib cage and small waist. Still Gold watched. She was graceful, enticing. He found his hot gaze dwelling on her soft throat, the pulse beating steadily in her neck. His. Abruptly, he pulled away from the thought, shook his head.

Who was that woman?

For centuries he had never felt so attracted by a woman. At times this happened, he usually drew these women, possessed them and then served of their blood. A delicious feast.

But who was that woman?

Then he saw her eyes. Her eyes incredibly large, intensely blue fringed with thick, long lashes. Blue eyes. Blue. She had blue eyes. It was only then that he realized who she was.

The moment their eyes met in the mirror, Gold thought she had seen him. He hid in the shadows, as she approached the window. It was Isabelle.

That woman was Isabelle.

Watching her so close, Gold noticed that her eyes were melancholy.

He went utterly still. It could not be.

Gold watched as she snapped off her light, lay on the bed.

"Good night, Isabelle" He muttered to himself.

He soared above the forest, for the first time in centuries marveling at the sights. The canopy of waving branches, the way the rays of the moon spilled over the trees and bathed the streams in silver. It was all so beautiful.

Jefferson was right. The girl he had met 15 years ago had transformed into a woman.

A beautiful woman.

It was a shame they both wanted to kill each other so desperately.

But he would see her again, and that would happen soon.


	3. Burden

_**Hello everybody! Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter! I'm having some "troubles" in my life... So... Yes, it will, unfortunately, take for long for me to post the next chapter, but that doesn't mean I will not be writing! Hope you enjoy this chapter, share your thoughts! :´)**  
_

* * *

Everything was exactly as she remembered. As the carriage went through the narrow path that led to the town, Belle looked out the small window of the carriage, and could see the river that ran its course, surrounded by the dense and dark forest around. Each part of that scenario brought a memory to her mind.

As a child, she used to walk with her father down the river as she watched fascinated, the fishes that followed the stream of those clear and riots waters.

But mainly, remembered that forest and hills that followed infinitely to the shores of the horizon, that Belle has always wanted to know what lay beyond the horizon. It was clear that she now knew that there was nothing but darkness and sorrow. But was not of that what her heart was made? Darkness and sorrow?

Life had lost its meaning for Belle. The only thing that truly mattered to her was to kill the vampire who had murdered her mother, nothing more.

Because of her insatiable thirst for vengeance, Isabelle eventually became an apathetic woman. Her heart was as hard and cold as ice.

Though she knew how to be a polite and respectable woman, Isabelle did not make any effort to become a good company that other people would enjoy. That was one of the reasons why she had never been courted by men of society. Although she had a unique beauty in herself, no one would like to have in their arms a woman who did everything to be insensitive and harsh. Men want their women to be happy and exhibited charm and friendliness. They wanted them to be captivating. And Isabelle had lost that.

Gaston was an exception among these men, since for him, the only thing that mattered was that all eyes were focused on him alone. And although he swore to love her, Belle knew that was not true. Or at least she was sure it was a lie. What he really loved was her land and fortune.

But that mattered little, for she didn't loved him too. However, there was respect between them. Gaston certain times, showed attitudes that he really cared about her, even though Belle did not love him.

Also he respected the way she acted... Gaston knew the heart of Isabelle had been destroyed because of her mother's death, however, he feared her thirst for revenge; it corrupted her soul, which was still pure.

Once he could saw a rare moment, in which he saw Isabelle alone in her office, reading a book quietly. That was the only time he had seen her as she really was: a child who had grown too fast.

Sometimes Belle missed that part of her, that used to love to read and get lost in the fantasy worlds of literature, and who longed one day to live the adventures and impossible loves of its stories.

But that part of her had ceased to exist as well.

The carriage entered the courtyard of the city, and minutes later penetrated by the silvery iron gates from the castle, where a group of people were waiting for them.

Most was part of the servants, but among them, Isabelle saw the familiar face of her father. He kept exactly as she remembered him, except for the marks of wrinkles which emphasized that he had aged.

"Papa" Belle sighed in relief when she came down from the carriage and walked up to her father's arms, hugging him tightly. Only now she realized how much she missed her father.

"My dear Belle" Maurice returned the hug, holding her daughter in his arms. "Look at you, all grown up" he said, holding her face in his hands, scrutinizing every line of her features. It was a shock to see his little Isabelle, who had once been a lovely child, now transformed into a woman. It was with pride that he had seen that she had inherited many traits of the beauty of her mother: the same curly brown hair, the same height and almost the same face... Except of course, for the eyes. These were the same shade of blue of his, but more intense and profound. Isabelle became a beautiful woman, but was with regret that Maurice noticed that those same eyes, so charming, had a shadow of sadness and anger. In her beautiful bluish eyes, he could see the same sadness and even regret that one day he saw in the eyes of his beloved Amelia.

"It's good to see you again, Papa" Isabelle smiled at her father "You haven't changed."

"Oh, no. I'm much older now," The king said, releasing his daughter, and saw a man standing, waiting at her side.

"You're still the same to me." She said, when the man approached.

"Gaston! Now, you also grew" Maurice extended his hand to greet the young man. "It's great to have you here with us," her father said, though his eyes spoke differently.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Gaston made a little bow. "It's really an honor to be here, and I'm happy to say that will be a great pleasure to be able to marry your daughter" He spoke with great delight, and it was with sadness that Maurice noticed that her daughter did not show the same enthusiasm.

And it was his fault. Maurice blamed himself, for it was he who had planned a way to make his daughter marry as soon as possible. He knew that one day Isabelle was coming home, and when that day came, he had to have everything prepared. Isabelle needed to marry. It was the only way to keep her safe...

Broked his heart to have to take over that decision for her daughter. Having to marry his only daughter to a man she did not love. Would never love.

"I see you're eager to get married" Maurice said.

"Well, Miss French is really beautiful, and I'm sure I'm not the only man who can notice it," Gaston said. "I love her."

The smile that Maurice gave to man was the most rude. It was true what he had said. He was not the only man who noticed that. Unfortunately, it was not.

"Well, let's go inside. I know you two must be hungry, and we have some guests who will join us for the feast."

Maurice guided his daughter through the corridors of the castle, both being followed by Gaston. Isabelle remember every part of that place, every detail. Each part, a memory of her mother.

Finally they reached a large dining room, where there were three men seated at the table. One Belle acknowledged; King George, the father of Gaston, was talking silently to a man who was sitting beside him. The lad had blond hair and tall stature, and his features were soft. That should be James, Gaston's brother. Belle never thought Gaston's brother would be so unlike him. It was apparent that he hadn't inherited from his father the same rancor and pride.

The third man Isabelle had no idea who was. He wore a sleek clothing, with a coat that reached his ankles, and he carried in his hands a strange hat.

"Gentlemen, I apologize for leaving you waiting," Her father anticipated, leading the newcomers to their seats. The three men stood up, and the closer to Isabelle, King George, bowed formally, holding the hand of Isabelle and kissing her gently on the skin.

"Princess Isabelle" He talked with his voice scornful. "It is a great pleasure to finally meet you."

Isabelle nodded silently, and then was James who made a brief reference to the young woman. "Princess Isabelle, my name is James. I am very happy to meet you too" He smiled sincerely for Belle, and again the thought that he was so different from the other members of his family came to her mind.

Finally, the third and last man bowed, displaying a treacherous smile on his lips. "Ah, Princess Isabelle. It's formidable to see you, so..." He looked her from head to toe, and that caused discomfort to her. "... So grown up."

"Excuse me, but I don't remember having met you before" Belle said, trying to recognize who the man was.

"Ah, you were very small at the time, preoccupied with other things to remember a simple merchant," he said, without losing the smile on his lips. "Jefferson Hatter, at your service." Jefferson bowed again, and Isabelle smiled slightly. That strange man seemed somehow familiar to her, but she could not remember having seen his face before.

Throughout the banquet meals were enjoyed with lively conversation among men, and Isabelle was content to briefly agree with the questions were asked to her, until the moment when the subject of her marriage was brought up.

"So, how are the preparations for the big day?" King George asked as the main course started to be served.

Isabelle felt all eyes turn to her, and though she did want to just get away from that subject. "We have not decided yet, but we're not in a hurry...".

"Oh, but I think we all agree that during these dark times such an event cannot take so long" The king pressed. It was obvious he wanted to rush her marriage because this would make Gaston take his part of her inheritance.

"Forgive me, but what event?" The man called Jefferson asked, looking curious to the others.

"The marriage of Princess Isabelle with my son Gaston, of course," George said with some impatience in his voice. This was to be the major reason for the return of Isabelle to the city, how could he not know?

"Ah... But these are really... Curious news," He said, smiling strangely at Isabelle. Something in his eyes showed that he seemed to understand that this was an arranged marriage, but there was also a strange curiosity in them.

After all, who was this man? Belle could not understand how his father had created some kind of bond with him, economically or friendship. But thanks to him, the subject of her marriage had been left aside. It was only when they were in the middle of the banquet that another awkward moment occurred.

Unceremoniously Jefferson rose from his chair, drawing the attention of everyone. "Forgive me, but I'll need to leave."

"But Jefferson, you hardly finished eating!" Maurice said, trying to get his friend to remain longer.

"I apologize my friend, but I really need to go," he said. "My little Grace is alone, and I need to get home before it gets too late. We still have to take tea."

Belle did not understand what he meant by that or who was Grace, and soon, the strange man left the room, using his strange hat.

After that, nothing strange happened except that Belle became increasingly impatient. Longed to be able to go to her old room and be alone. Both the King George, as Gaston and James was going to stay in the castle until the ball, that was being planned to announce the engagement of Isabelle.

When everyone retreated, Maurice called his daughter, asking her to accompany him to his office for a few moments.

"Yes, father?" Belle said, when her father sat in his usual chair behind the desk.

Maurice was silent a moment, just looking at his daughter. "Isabelle, I agreed that you came here to marry the son of George, and only for this. But I know you, and I know you didn't come here because of this" He said, examining her every move. It was obvious that Isabelle returned with ulterior motives, these far more treacherous than either could imagine.

Belle remained silent, without taking her eyes from her father. "This is not a question." She said, and her father sighed, fearing his confirmations.

"Isabelle, please...".

"Papa, you knew from the beginning that I would not return to this place without a reason to do so. I don't want to marry Gaston. He knows I don't love him, and yet you force us to get married. Why?" She asked, showing her anger. Ah, if she only knew why he had to do it. Everything to protect her.

"For years, the creature no longer torment us Isabelle, what makes you believe he's still alive?" Maurice said, pointing directly why she had come.

"How can you be so sure he's dead? I promised myself that I would never rest until make him pay for the death of my mother." She muttered. Belle would never believe that the monster was dead if it was not she who killed him.

Maurice was silent, and Belle turned her back to him, leaving the room, but before the door closed behind her, she heard her father say, "Do not let revenge consume what exist the best in you, my Belle."

Don't let revenge consume her? How Belle could ignore that? It was the thought of revenge that made Belle lived every day of her life designed to study and practice all possible ways to kill the vampire. It was the thirst for revenge and the memory of her mother who moved her.

Belle didn't take long to arrived at her old room, and realize that it had been arranged for her arrival. The bedding set was replaced by a set of white blankets and pillows, as well as the clothes that were now in her wardrobe were her dresses and sweaters of silk and wool.

The furniture, however, continued the same as when she was a kid. A dressing table near the window, with the mirror and stool remained untouched, and was sitting opposite to it, that Belle remained overnight. Her pale image in the mirror was lit only by moonlight, which gave her skin a shade of color more white than usual. Her black hair was falling down her back as she ran the brush through her wires, like her mom used to make.

It was in her mother she was thinking when, looking again at the mirror, she thought she saw a pair of brown eyes staring at her. Those eyes... It could not be. The moment she turned toward the window, they were gone.

Belle walked over to the large windows, and narrowed her eyes, scanning the dark night. Nobody was there, but she could still feel the presence of someone... Someone looking from the shadows. But there was nothing there. Again, the voice of her father came to her mind. Revenge. Revenge. Thirst for revenge.

She needs to leave from that room. Need to think. Silently, she put her boots and taking one of her covers in hand, she descended the stairs of the castle, to the back doors, which connected to the stables. The sun, although it began to dawn on the horizon, soon was obscured by clouds, and a dense fog covered the courts and fields of the region.

Putting her cloak, which was made of a thick fabric in shades of green, she walked through the stables, to the horses that were there, and climbing on one of them, it was a dark color, brown to be precise, she ride out of the fields of the castle, and go swiftly through the streets of the city that was still empty and silent.

Belle did not know where she was going, and did not care. At that moment she just wanted to feel the wind beating against her face, and feel her heart beating in her chest as fast as the speed with which she galloped. She didn't notice when the horse arrived at the edge of the forest, and just noticed that rode into it, into the center of the dense forest, where she had never been before.

Belle didn't care. She rode to the center of the forest, where the greatest fears lay.

* * *

_**So, next chapter will be truly thrilling! Share your thoughts!**_


	4. Where our fears remain

_Hello guys! How are you? So here it is! A new chapter! Thank you very, **very **much for all the support! Now, a guest asked this question for me: "_there is one thing i dont get, someone screamed when he was with belle so how could he have killed her? because the scream is what made them leave the library_"..._

_Now, the answer is... keep reading! ehehehe. Share your thoughts!_

* * *

Should not be here. Belle knew she should not be here. But the she ride through the trees feeling the wind beat against her face, making her eye tearing, and making her hair swinging with the gusts, the only thing she felt was pleasure to be free. Free for just a few moments, but it was enough.

As she rode quickly, Belle wondered if that was the feeling of flying. Could imagine opening her arms and be guided just for the wind. But was the freedom that took account of her being. How many times she dreamed with freedom... Just dreamed.

During all the years of her life there was not even a moment that she could remember that she was free to make her own decisions. Never had been able to do anything without someone following in her footsteps. Sometimes, Belle could see in her mother the same need for freedom that she felt in herself now. Both she and her mother had been prisoners.

Every time the horse entered through the woods, Belle realized that the road was getting narrower and she decreased dramatically the pace of the animal, gently pulling the rein. The light that could overcome through the treetops began to extinguish, and the route increasingly dangerous. There came a time when Belle had to dismount in order to keep moving.

But why was she still there? Why was she still walking in that forest? The moment she had felt suffocated had passed, and there was no reason of her to move on. Needed to get back before they realized she was gone. But only minutes had passed since she had left the castle towards the forest, everyone should still be sleeping.

"Oh, great Isabelle... Just Great" She said to herself, standing up and looking around. Suddenly all the wind ceased and was not heard a sound. Everything was silent. Just silent.

There was nothing around and Belle spent a few moments analyzing the situation in which she found herself.

Could not stand there. Suddenly, she remembered what her father used to say about that forest; there was where you would found your greatest fears. A shudder ran through her body as she remembered that. She needed to get out of there as fast as possible.

Belle decided to follow the same path where the horse had gone. It would not be difficult.

As she covered the distance though, Belle soon began to feel the despair take care of her. No matter which path she took, she ended up coming to the same place. For a moment she thought she was going in circles, but realized she was going increasingly to the center of the forest. To its heart. Belle now understand why men that had ventured inside this forest never returned. They all tried to find their way back, but it did not exist.

Once inside the forest of doom you will never find a way to leave.

Was then that Belle started running, desperate to find a way out of the forest and in the distance try to see the castle walls, but on the horizon there were only trees and more trees.

Again, she came to the same place, and looked around again, trying to decide which path to take. She was sure she had already chosen all of them. No matter what she chose, would always get to the same place.

That forest was a maze that had no way out.

"Lost, are we?" A giggle emerged from behind her, and Belle felt her breath catch in her chest and her whole body stiffen.

That voice... Although it was completely different than she remembered, she knew exactly who it belonged to. Slowly, she turned around to come face to face with her greatest fear.

There the vampire was looking at her, sitting on a trunk of a tree that had fallen on the floor. The vampire who destroyed her life.

He had on his face a mocking smile; a row of very white and sharp teeth that had the strength to mangle any type of tissue, skin and flesh. The dark hair fell gracefully in cascades down the side of his face reaching shoulder height. The monster was just as she remembered.

But as she turned, Belle didn't feared him. Just felt hatred.

She felt the blood run through her veins full of anger, and Belle had to restrain herself from attacking him at that time; the only thing she carried was a poniard hidden in her cloak, but that would not cause any harm to the creature. Belle was helpless there.

"Well, well... Look at the little bird that is lost here!" He spoke, with his legs crossed. "You know, it's quite dangerous to walk alone in this forest. I am not the only _monster_ here" The vampire spoke, his voice laden with irony, sounded strange in her ears. "I didn't expect to see you again, dearie... So grown up". At that moment, he uncrossed his legs, standing up.

Belle noticed that he was not as tall as she remembered, being only a few inches taller than her. However, were his eyes that attracted her attention.

Once they were a chocolate brown color, which came to be warm and affectionate. Now they were a golden color so dark that anyone would fear him. Belle came to regret that his eyes were different, but that mattered little and only facilitated in the time she would have to kill him.

"My, my... The little princess grew" The vampire started to walk slowly, and Belle felt the muscles of her body stiffen even more, and she could not move. The anger she felt dissipated to be replaced by another feeling. Was it fear? No, Belle had never been afraid of that creature.

He began to surround her, keeping a distance away, and yet, her heart began to beat wildly in her chest.

The vampire stared at her like she was a prey, and Belle knew she needed to run away as fast as possible, but she could not move. It was like being stuck in a trance just with the presence of that beast there.

"The little girl who escaped away from me returned but brought a woman in her place" He said, approaching more and more of her, and Belle felt like he was just millimeters away.

She needed to get out of there before it was too late. She needed to escape from him.

"Such a beautiful woman" Belle almost frightened when his voice spoke close to her ear, and she could feel his breath tingle in her earlobe.

Why she did not move? She needed to escape before...

"So lovely..." Belle gasped when she felt his lips touch her neck.

His lips felt so different than she had imagined; she thought they were cold and hard, but in fact were soft and warm. For a moment she thought how it would feel if he kiss her lips instead of her neck. No! She was going mad? She needed to dispel such thoughts, but it became increasingly difficult.

"And so lonely... So brave..." He continued to gently kiss her skin, and Belle felt herself lean against his chest and his hands entwined around her waist.

His touch was addictive and caused strange reactions, a tremor pass through her body each time he touched his lips in her skin; Belle could feel a strange moisture form between her legs, and she needed to get away... "So lonely and so brave... Just like your mother".

Just like her mother. Her mother!

Belle opened her eyes remembering how to move her legs. Hearing him mention her mother, Belle managed to regain control of her thoughts.

"Stay away from me, you beast!" She walked far away from the clutches of that monster. Belle could feel the handle of the poniard she had brought with her, hidden in her cloak. The vampire only smiled even more.

"Oh no, not a little bird. A tigress! Oh my, you're just like her! Just like my dear Amelia!" He spoke again.

"Don't you dare! Don't you _dare_ talk about my mother!" Belle felt the anger return to take care of her body.

Again, the vampire just smiled, returning to walk, turning his back on the woman. "Oh really dearie?" He laughed, though his laugh was as empty and lifeless as he. "Tell me, you know why they called this forest to the Forest of Doom?".

"Yes" Belle did not understand why he asked that. "Because this is where our fears remain" she said.

"Then tell me dearie, what do you fear the most?" He stopped walking, staring at her, waiting for an answer, as if that was some kind a test.

"I do not fear anything!"

He snorted, visibly disappointed with her answer.

"Oh no, dearie... I was wrong. You're just like your damn father... You may look like her, but now I can clearly see you are not like her... Not at all" He said, turning to walk without looking at her. "Better this way. It will be easier to kill you. But if you were like her...".

"Shut your mouth, demon!" Belle yelled at him, still holding her dagger hidden in her cloak. "You killed her! You have no right to talk about her! You killed my mother".

The monster looked at her, and the smile vanished from his lips; Belle thought for a moment that his eyes became brown, like used to be.

"You truly don't remember, do you?" He said, examining the features of the girl.

"There is nothing that I have to remember!" She spoke.

"No, no, dearie! There's so many things you must remember! Shall I refresh your memory, dear? Shall I tell you what happened that night?" He spoke, and Belle could see that his eyes now began to glow with anger.

"There's nothing I should remember! I saw it! I saw _you killing her_!".

Belle screamed with all the strength in her lungs and it made the vampire stop walking. In a flash, he was back near her. So close to her that Belle stepped back, startled and beat her back against a tree trunk. There was no way to escape.

The monster was with his face inches from hers, his golden eyes glowed with anger, and for the first time Belle feared him.

"Oh, yes my dear! You remember everything right? You can remember perfectly the moment I buried my teeth in your mother's thoart!" He snorted. "While she tried to release from my grasp, but I only felt pleasure sucking her blood. Sucking her life! Is that what you remember, right?".

Without thinking, Belle took her poniard and in one movement buried the blade into the vampire's chest, where his heart was supposed to be.

"I hate you!" She screamed, losing control of her tears, leaving them to fall down her face. Belle knew that the blade does not cause any damage to the monster, but she did not that moment, she thought he would kill her, but was surprised that she saw his feature smooth, and noticed his eyes turn brown chocolate again. He looked at her sadly.

Slowly, she turned away from him, without looking away as she watched him pull the poniard that was nailed to his chest.

Belle needed to get out from there and that was her last that the vampire was not looking at her, Belle turned her back, and scampered through the paths between the forest. Ran without seeing anything in front of her; the tears continued to fall incessantly, and despair was still taking care of your heart. She would get out of there...

"Trying to go somewhere?".

Belle stopped abruptly when the vampire appeared in front of her, and she almost crashed into him. How he managed to get there?

She tried to run in the other direction, but before she could move, he grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him.

So this would be her end? What a pathetic death. The little princess had failed to kill the vampire.

Belle could barely see him through her tears, but she could still distinguish the soft eyes of him. The moment he raised his hand, she thought he would kill her, a simple movement would be enough to break her neck.

But the pain did not come. Death didn't come.

Gently, he brushed his fingertips across her face, wiping her tears. A caress that Belle feared she would never forget.

"So alone and so lovely," He murmured, and his voice was calm and reassuring and was his touch, and Belle almost longed for it.

And he was approaching her, his face so close, his lips so close...

He would kiss her and there was nothing she could do to avoid. But she wanted to avoid?

"My Belle..." The vampire whispered, and Belle didn't know if she was surprised by that being the first time he had spoken her name or if she was surprised by the way her name sounded on his lips. Lips so close...

"Isabelle!"

The trance that had arisen was broken when a cry came from afar. A scream. Calling her name. They found her. She was safe, except that...

The vampire was still holding her, and Belle realized he was as surprised as she was. Now, his eyes had become to the golden tone, and his touch became uncomfortable.

"Well... Maybe this will be a chat for another time" He said, dropping the woman's waist and walking a few steps away, bowing. "My dear princess...".

"Isabelle" A voice emerged near her, and from one of the paths a man appeared; a man with hair and beard brown. He held a sword in his hand, and seemed greatly relieved to find her. "Isabelle, are you okay?" The man asked.

The woman agreed, but returned her gaze to the place where the vampire was. It was empty now. He was gone.

"We were looking for you. Are you sure you are okay? You're really pale".

"Yes, yes. I'm-I'm fine" But she was not sure about that.

"Let's go" The man said, holding her wrist and pulling her by the way which he had come.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name and how do you found me?" Belle didn't remember having seen that man before.

The man smiled as he led her out of the forest. "My name is Graham. I work for your father. Umdos few that I know this kills. I'm one of the few who knows this forest. Guess I'm the only one who knows how to get out of here".

Belle said nothing, and did not try to talk anymore. Her thoughts were completely focused on the vampire, and as she walked out of the woods, Belle could feel his presence there, as if he was the one guiding her.

The forest of the doom... The forest where our fears remain. But, what Belle fear the most?


	5. Treacherous

___Hello guys! How are you? So here it is! A new chapter! Sorry for taking so long to post this, but I was studying and I was reading Anne Rice, and a lot of new ideas came to my mind! Well, enjoy this chapter and share your thoughts! ;)_

* * *

Graham did not soften the grip around Isabelle's wrist during any time until they found the edge of the forest and could see the lines of the village on the horizon. As she was led out of the woods, Belle did not miss that unseen eyes were staring at the distance, watching her every move. It was only when they came out of the woods that the feeling of being watched decreased, as if a burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

Next to them stood a horse eating the green and wet grass of the floor; Graham approached the animal, stroking its fur. For a moment, Belle thought about her horse and what could have happened to the animal. Would it be lost in the woods and still be there?

"Your horse ran back to the stable" The man said, as if reading her thoughts. "It's a very smart horse."

Smart enough to run away and leave me behind, Belle thought wryly. Graham helped her get on the animal that was there, then up behind her, and both galloped swiftly towards the stables of the castle.

Belle ventured look briefly at the forest that was disappearing behind her, and her gaze fell directly on the vampire, who stood among the trees, looking at her. His face was serious, and for a moment she recognized the same look of sadness that he had when the blade of her poniard pierced his indestructible skin.

"Are you okay?" Graham's voice sounded close to her ear, causing her to wake up from the trance she was in, forcing her to look away from the creature.

"Yes, I am" Belle muttered, concentrating on the path in front. She did not looked at the forest again, knowing now that the vampire was gone.

While returning to the village, Belle realized that much time had passed since she left her room and rode toward the forest. The streets were already packed with people and the small market functioned in full swing, with people selling their wares.

"How long have you been looking for me?" Belle asked.

"Your maid noticed your absence more than nine hours ago" The man spoke, and Belle could feel him looking at her worriedly.

Nine hours? How was this possible? That meant she had been out all morning, although she thought that only minutes had passed while she was in the forest. The time pass differently in that green labyrinth... That was the only sensible explanation, she thought.

The stables was empty when they entered, except for the other horses that were stored there. Going into one of the vacant spaces, Graham helped her down the animal again, placing the horse inside and closing the small door.

Belle adjusted her cloak firmly closed around her, covering the front of her body; she was wearing only a sweater and it would attract more attention from others.

"Princess French, forgive me, but I have to redo my question," Graham said as she started to walk away. He still looked at her with concern. "Are you really okay?"

For a moment, Belle would give him the same answer she had already given, but something in his eyes warned that he knew something more had happened in that forest.

Her silence was answer enough for him.

"Some of the few people who managed to escape from that place spent days, others spent months, trying to forget what they witnessed in those woods. Some went mad. But you..." He frowned and Belle felt an immense discomfort take care of her. What was wrong with her? She what? "You're perfectly... Fine".

"And this is a bad thing, sir?" She asked, ignoring him, and turning to walk toward the castle.

"What happened in that forest, princess?" Graham's voice stopped her again. Belle took a deep breath, turning to answer him.

"Nothing. Nothing happened" And without another word, she walked to the back door. She didn't lie to Graham. Nothing happened in that forest.

It was true that she had met with the vampire, but he was not to who Belle was referring. All who entered those woods find their greatest fears. Belle was not afraid of that creature. She hadn't found her greatest fear. But then, what was her biggest fear?

"Belle!" Exclaimed Maurice relieved, when his daughter enter through the door that lead to the living room.

He was not alone there. Gaston, who had been sitting beside her father stood up, going to her direction. His father, George who was sitting in the corner of the room looked at them.

"Are you okay, Isabelle?" Gaston asked, holding her by the shoulders, examining her closely.

"Yes, Gaston. I'm fine," Belle said, pulling away from her groom. It was annoying how not only Gaston, but everyone treated her, as if she were still the same child of fifteen years ago.

"Where were you, Belle?" Her father asked.

Before that she could answer anything, Graham entered the office.

"She was at the village market, sir. There's mo a reason to worry about it".

"The market?" Maurice looked at the man in front of him and then to his daughter. To him it was clear that she had not been in the village, but in another extremely dangerous place.

"Excuse me, but if you allow me, I will I retire to my room" Isabelle said before that his father had the opportunity to ask more questions. "I'm not dressed appropriately to share the company of you, gentlemen. I'll be back later" she said, smiling briefly, and so her father nodded, she left the parlor and climbed the main stairs toward her room.

By the time she was finally out of sight of any person, Belle literally ran into her room, locking the door as she entered. She was breathing heavily, and leaning back against the wooden door, Belle closed her eyes briefly, trying to calm down.

Finally could put her thoughts in order... Why she went to that forest?

How could she let her emotions take over her body in such a way? How could she let herself be guided into that forest? Isabelle knew that if she went there, she would find the vampire. However, when coming face to face with the creature, she did not killed him. If he knew he would be there, why risked herself in that way if she did not intend to kill him?

Walked slowly through her room, going to sit in front of the dresser, Isabelle examined her own features reflected in the mirror in front of her.

The face that stared was the same, however, the eyes no longer seemed the same. The woman could see in them a sadness and melancholy that frightened her.

Deep in her heart, Belle knew what was the reason she went to the woods. She was not planning to find the vampire there to prove that he still existed. No.

She had wept there. After years without leaving a tear forming in her eyes, that morning she had cried. And that was what she wanted.

Isabelle wanted to feel something again.

What she wished more than anything was... To feel. But it also had been denied to her.

Going in that forest, she thought she would find her greatest fear. But did not found it. Although the vampire was there, Belle knew she wasn't afraid of him. She had been so desperate to be able to feel something... To be afraid of something, but nothing happened.

Why? This was the question that haunted her now. Why nothing happened?

The blue eyes that was looking at her in the mirror were unmoved. What she feared?

Haven't found her fear in that maze meant that she had actually become a woman without emotion; her heart was cold and hard as ice, as everyone described it?

Her thirst for revenge turned her into a woman she did not recognize.

"What do you fear, Isabelle?" She asked for the woman who stared in the mirror; that had the same features as her, hoping to find there the answers that her heart wanted so much to know.

Who was she? Belle felt like a complete stranger to her own eyes... She hated herself for it.

"What do you fear, Isabelle?" She asked again.

Wondering what happened to her during that morning, Belle remembered that there was a moment in those woods when she felt something, but her hatred only grew to remember that.

The monster... The vampire who had taken everything from her, had given her something she was seeking... He had made her feel something. He made her feel alive, and Belle hated him even more for it.

How could a creature, that carried death with him, give her the feeling of being alive again? Why, of all people and creatures, had to be him who made her feel that way? Why?

Belle was tired. Tired of having to carry this burden on her shoulders. For a moment, in that forest, she yearned for the vampire to kill her. She was tired of having to live trapped in a cage, waiting for the day that death would come to pick her up. And even that was not granted to her. The vampire did not kill her. But why?

After removing the sweater that was filthy with dirt of the forest ground and put a proper dress, Belle descended the stairs, going to the kitchen. No one was there, and she was grateful for that.

On the stove, the cook had left a plate of food with toast, bread, jams and juice. Only now she realized how hungry she was, and once again Belle was grateful that no one was there; tthe way she was eating the food could not be in any way considered appropriate for a woman to behave.

"I would eat more slowly if I were you," came a voice behind her, and Belle almost choked when she saw that prince James had been sitting in the corner, watching her.

"I'm sorry" Belle muttered, taking a sip of juice to undo the knot that had formed in her throat.

"Don't worry, I'm the only one here, and do not bother. Take your time" he said, smiling. "Can I keep you company?"

Belle nodded, offering a chair in front of her to sit.

James did not look at her the same way as the others had done, showing concern. Both were silent, as she finished eating, and Belle realized she liked the company of the man.

"I haven't had the opportunity to introduce myself properly" he said, extending his hand to greet her. "I'm James."

"I'm Isabelle," she smiled, shaking his hand.

Sitting there, she could see how much James was different from his father and his brother. While Gaston liked to fill every moment of silence with unnecessary conversations and most often served only to bragged himself, James did not care to be silent and just enjoy the company of Belle.

"I must say you are very different from Gaston" She commented after finish eating.

"And this is supposedly a good thing, right?" The man smiled, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, that depends on what you consider as something 'good'" Belle replied, also smiling.

"Oh, so it's a good thing!" They both laughed with the relaxed response, and Belle realized that for the first time after years she could just forget her duties and just be Isabelle. It was really nice the company of that man.

"Forgive me, but I am a curious person... Tell me, why you agreed to marry my brother?" James asked, his expression becoming a little more serious.

"Even with all his faults, Gaston is a good friend," She replied.

"He can be, but when he is away from our father," he noted. "When both are together, Gaston could end up becoming a person somewhat... Complicated".

At that moment, Belle realized that James looked at her with some concern... No concern for his brother, but for her. "But marry him just because he is a good friend?" Suddenly the pleasant feeling they shared had been replaced, and Belle felt uncomfortable; he did the same questions as her father had made the night before. "That's what you want to choose for your future, Isabelle?".

"It's been a long time I stopped being able to decide my own fate" she said, forcing a smile on her lips to show she was not upset with the questions he asked. And she really was not. "Soon I will have to become Queen... And Gaston is the best choice... "

"But you don't love".

Belle smiled sadly with the statement that the man had done. He also could see perfectly well that she did not love his brother, and even after getting married and living together for years, Belle knew she would never love Gaston.

She remained silent, for there was nothing she could answer. It was true what he had said, and Belle knew it.

It was when they were interrupted by the butler, who had entered the kitchen to look for them.

"Excuse me, Princess Isabelle, your father asked you to join him again in the art room, to receive a guest who just arrived." The butler said. "The same was asked for you, Prince James".

Both followed the butler into the parlor. Belle heard voices as she crossed the marble hall - most were male but the other was a woman. The woman laughed, a kind of joyful and confidant laughter. That interested Belle enough to overcome her nerves and walk steadily towards the double doors with James by her side.

Her father was standing by the fireplace, one hand resting elegantly on the back of the chair. A woman sat next to George and Gaston, the chair turned to face the fire more comfortably. From her hair to the tips of her shiny boots, the newcomer was draped in black.

"Isabelle, my dear" Her father said, holding out his hand for Belle to come and join him, facing the woman who stood, smiling warmly. "I would like to introduce you to a dear old friend, Queen Regina".

She was beautiful, Belle soon realized. The dress was silk-satin and shimmered with dark gemstones, as did the silver-set collar at the woman's throat and the many rings on her slim fingers. Her lips were painted with a red dark color.

Belle bowed slightly before the Queen, forcing a smile on her lips.

Regina fell upon her a wicked look, as bad as the vampire had on her, and examined Belle from head to toe.

"At last I can finally meet the little princess" The smile widened to reveal the most perfect white teeth that Belle had ever seen. "So young and yet only a child!"

Belle's expression betrayed her, since she could not hide her indignation because of how the woman had spoken to her. She was not a child. That made the woman exhibited a mocking smile on her lips, turning her attention to James, who was standing beside Belle.

"Regina will stay with us until the weekend, for the ball" Maurice said, and strangely he was one of the few who believed that it was a pleasant news.

"It will be an honor to have you here with us," said Gaston, rising to stand beside Belle, and placed one of his hands around the girl's waist, as if both of them shared that thought.

"I could never miss this opportunity," Regina said, and there was something in her voice that betrayed she was hiding something evil in thought, or at least this was what Belle believed. "If you do not mind, I wish to withdraw. The journey was extremely tiring".

"Of course, your belongings have been placed in your room already" Maurice said, and then looked at her daughter. "Isabelle, please guide Regina to her quarters".

Belle nodded silently, walking side by side with the woman.

But who was this Queen, who had so many compliments from her father.

"Forgive me asking, but you and my father have known each other a long time?" Belle asked.

"My dear," she said with a warm laugh. "I know your father since he was your age."

The girl cast a doubtful look on the woman, which made her put her arm around the shoulders of Belle, in a strange embrace, as they continued to walk.

Her father had never mentioned that he knew Regina that long ago.

"I knew you would not recognize me," she said. "Your father and I are great mates since before he marry your mother."

"Have you met my mother?" Curiosity again gripped Belle. Lately, she discovered that every story about her mother was a relic that she tried to keep close to her.

At that moment, the woman stopped walking to stand face to face with Isabelle, examining the girl's face.

"You're just like her. A perfect replica of Amelia, except for the eyes, of course. But a perfect replica" Regina noted, but something in her voice sounded strange, as if it was not a joy, but another burden that Belle was carrying. Obviously the Queen did not leave that transpire in her features. "A brave woman, our sweet Amelia. It's really a shame that fate has been so cruel to her... A horrible death".

Belle made no comment, returning to walk, until both reached one of the doors of the north end of the castle; there was where were all the rooms for guests stay.

"Oh poor Amelia... Never thought she would leave a burden so horrible for her poor daughter".

"Forgive me, Queen Regina, but the burden I carry is a part of the family inheritance from my father, not..."

"Oh no, child! There is not the burden which I mean" The look Regina directed to her made a shiver travel in Belle's body, not a tremor of fear, but disgust.

Regina looked at her with pity, and for a moment Belle felt as if she really was just a child. "I can see in your eyes that the weight you carry is an unquenchable thirst. A dark thirst for vengeance. Your heart my dear, is dominated by hatred, even after all these years that have passed. Only a child but with such a dark heart and soul..." She said, and for a moment Belle felt in her body that thirst which the woman spoke.

Yes, her heart was black, dominated by that horrible feeling.

"I'll have my revenge" Isabelle murmured, and the smile that appeared on Regina's lips was one of the most evil and seductive of all.

"I know you will, my child," she said, opening the door behind her. "Thank you for accompanying me up here, Isabelle. I know that we will do very well". And speaking it, she closed the door, leaving Belle standing alone in the empty hall.

The Queen was right. Isabelle was as cold and hard as ice. As black and dark as the night. She knew who to blame. She would have her vengeance.

* * *

_So guys! What do you think? Oh, and don't worry, next chapter we'll have more Gold! Oh and one thing for you to think about: Both of them found their fears in the forest! It is there, in the text! What do you think it was? :D_


	6. Advice

_New Chapter! Please, share your thoughts! Review! ;)_

* * *

"They spent the whole morning looking for her" Jefferson said. The man was sitting in his usual chair facing the fireplace in the great library of the castle, holding a glass of whiskey, savoring it slowly. At the time he had the opportunity, Jefferson hastened to go to the vampire to tell him the stories he had heard.

The vampire sat in his leather chair, facing the window, watching the sky and the trees of the surrounding forest, as usual. His eyes were closed, but Jefferson knew that the creature was listening intently.

"They sent the castle's hunter in search of the princess. But no one knew for sure where she had went.."

"She was in the forest" The vampire said, remaining with eyes closed.

Jefferson looked toward the other man, frowning. He would ask how the vampire knew that, but the answer soon arose in his mind, and was not necessary to ask any questions. "You were with her".

The vampire was silent and that just piqued the curiosity of Jefferson, turning to sit facing towards him. "Why did you go to her, Gold?".

Rumford sighed, resting his fingertips on his forehead - did not know how he could have patience with that man around.

"She stood for hours walking through the woods, trying to find a way out of there," said the vampire. "The stupid girl was trapped there. Trapped like a bird".

"And you were there to help her out?" Jefferson asked, still carrying a curious countenance on his face.

"What? Of course not" Gold said briefly. He hadn't gone to the forest to help her out of there. He hated that girl; if it depended on him, she would be stuck there forever.

"Then why did you go there?" Again the man made an impertinent question. "You want to kill her, but still let her live. Why?".

The vampire opened his eyes, looking at the man, ready to give an answer, but eventually did not answer anything. Jefferson was right... What he wanted was to end up with that woman once and for all, but something stopped him.

In fact, the idea of killing her has become unthinkable when he was face to face with her. Probably the sensations that the forest provoked in those who enter there that prevented him from killing her...

But he knew the real reason for not attacking her... He had promised that...

No. Was the forest that prevented him from killing her, he thought stubbornly.

"It was the first time I saw her after so many years. Needed to see against whom I was dealing with," Gold said, regardless of the look that Jefferson gave to him. "A stupid girl... Ridiculously weak and blinded by revenge."

For a moment in that forest, he felt an anguish to see the princess. Formerly, she was a living spirit, full of joy and rebel, curious about everything around her. It was a shame to see that the child had become a woman so sad and lonely.

But she was not completely lost. In those deep blue eyes, he could see that the wild spirit still lived inside her, but it was trapped in a cage. It was really a shame.

"Princess Isabelle became a cold woman... Maybe marriage will bring a little color to her life," Jefferson said, his tone mocking at the same time hopeful.

Gold snorted, turning his back again to the man. He managed to take a look at the man who would marry the princess the night before, and he could clearly see the boy would only bring headache for the woman. The boy was only interested in the lands that belonged to the Princess, and the marriage of both would be as lifeless as her life was now.

After marrying, Gaston would finally get his claws in the power that now belonged to King Maurice, and the Princess obligation would only learn to behave like a woman of the court. Should know how to cook, wash and be able to produce children who could become heirs of the kingdom.

She would never know the pleasures of life... Neither the pleasures of the skin.

Oh, he could remember those pleasures. The feeling of sliding his fingertips lightly over the skin of another person, or to feel the softness with his lips or taste with his tongue... But these hungers didn't exist in him anymore. He did not need that.

The blood was enough. Nothing was more pleasurable and luxuriant than the taste of blood. The sensation of piercing the soft skin with the tips of his very sharp teeth was the same as gentle caress. And when the blood of his victims began to run through his own veins was pure ecstasy. Why would he want the pleasures of the skin when blood gave him the same feeling?

How would feel the blood of Isabelle go through his veins? She would not feel any pain, only pleasure as he sucked the blood coursing through the body of the woman... But, how would feel the softness of her skin next to his and hear the sounds she would do when their bodies could be united...

Why he was thinking that? Gold vanish away those naughty thoughts of his head. There was nothing that child could give him that could be benefit, only her death.

"All people are talking is about the Engagement ball... Everyone wants to be present at this party" Jefferson continued talking, taking another sip of the drink in his glass. "The Queen Regina arrived during the early afternoon..."

"What?" Gold turned sharply, looking at the man. "Regina? What is she doing here?"

"She is an old friend of the king. It was obvious that she would not miss the chance to come... "

"Of course she would not miss this chance!" The vampire interrupted the man, standing up and starting to walk from one side of the room to another; felt anger through his body as small sparks.

"You know her?" Again the man asked curiously, causing Gold to smile, but without displaying any mood.

"Of course I know our diabolical Regina" he said, stopping abruptly. Needed to find out the real reason she had come to the castle. If there was something he knew was that the woman had no sense of affection or friendship by King. Regina hated Maurice... And he was sure she hated even more Isabelle.

Turning his back to Jefferson, he walked resolutely to the big glass doors, which gave access to the balcony. The evening, as always, was waiting for him.

"Where are you going?" Jefferson ran hastily behind the vampire, trying to reach him, but before he could get any response, the creature smiled mischievously and opening his arms, jumped from his support, plunging into darkness.

In the limit of his speed, the vampire cut the sky, rising to unimaginable heights and then quickly dive down sometimes reaching the treetops. Minutes after the black bird fly, in the distance the walls of the castle began to take shape until it was no longer just a blur on the horizon.

* * *

"Over the next few days I will make the final adjustments to your dress, my lady" Her own maid, Mercedes, said closing the heavy curtains of her room. The night appeared bringing a drizzle that beat against the windows.

Mercedes was a woman of about fifty years of age and she was the maid of Belle since the day she was born. That woman never left her side, staying with her even after the death of her mother. Mercedes was like a second mother to Isabelle... She was the only person Belle trusted.

The maid helped Belle to wash and then wear her blue silk nightgown.

"All done. Now you can get a decent night's rest" Mercedes said as Belle went to bed, and fit covers around the princess.

"Thank you Mercedes." Isabelle thanked when the woman left, extinguishing the last candle in the room, bedside of the young, closing the door. All the lights in the rooms of the castle that were occupied were gradually fading, until the time when there was no light in the room and only a few remained in the hallways.

Everyone was asleep. All except Isabelle.

In the darkness of her room, Belle waited for hours to make sure there was no one awake, and lit the candle that was on the dresser next to her bed. Silently, she slipped through the covers, wearing a robe over her nightdress, and carefully opened the door of her room, carrying the candlestick with the candle in one hand.

There was not anyone else awake in the castle, except for a few guards that did the rounds in the north wing of the building. Walking on tiptoe, Isabelle climbed the stairs of the south wing, to stop in front of a sized oak. Opening the door, she entered the library, closing the door behind her.

The library, unloved and forgotten except for Belle, from one end to the other stood imposing. Without a fireplace, it was cold even at the height of summer, the windows darkened by heavy curtains never open, was lit only by the light of the candle she carried. Every inch of the walls, except the door, windows and seats below them, were covered with wooden shelves, from floor to ceiling, all fully occupied by books.

The room had been abandoned over time. Servents never went there, the shelves had no fingerprints, the moving staircases to reach the higher shelves were kept in the same place, the books begging to be opened. The whole place was relegated to the dust and abandonment.

Belle walked hastily to one of the shelves and with candle light, began to read the titles on the covers of books carefully, until she finally found a book that seemed to contain what she wanted. Placing the candlestick on the counter in front of her, Belle read again the title of the book she held; '_Woodlands_'.

The book was a great almanac of all forests that existed next to that region. Perhaps in it she could find something about the Forest of Doom. If she could not find answers with people undoubtedly she would find them on the pages of books.

At that time however, while flipping through the pages, a gust of wind penetrated in the library, and the candle flickered and went out. Belle looked around, finding nothing, when she realized that one of the windows was open, causing the wind to enter the library.

Sighing with relief, she walked to the window, pulling back and closing it with the latch. Looking into the darkness of the night, she saw in the distance a few lights in the windows of the houses in the village alight. Everyone was excited about the masquerade that would be held at the castle to celebrate the engagement. Bitterly, she thought about what would be the benefits that her marriage would bring to her people, and she could nothing.

Her engagement was not going to put food on the tables of those poor people, much less money. Still, they celebrated as if it were the most wonderful thing in their lives. Turning to resume her reading, Belle felt the blood leave her face, when she recognized the figure of a man sitting in the chair where she had been.

"You really got obsessed with this forest, is not it dearie?" The vampire said, with his feet flat on the counter, while flipping through the book she had been reading. "But I do not think you will find the answers you seek here" He looked up to smile wickedly at her.

Belle felt her body stiffen, but this time she did not left be shaken by the monster. She walked slowly with her hands up against the counter behind her, while the vampire lifted. She knew that on the table behind her some weapons were strategically glued there to unusual situations like that. If she were careful enough she may be able to get one of the silver stakes that were had there.

" Finally we found each other in the place where it all began" The man said, opening his arms and looking around the library. It was in that place where he had appeared to her for the first time, at the time Belle was an only child and had no idea who the man was. She recalled bitterly that she believed he was one of the castle guards. "Only now I realize that I have not had a chance to introduce myself properly!" He said, looking at her as if he really cared about that.

Just at that moment Belle realized that she didn't know what was the name of that man, or if he even had a name. She had never bothered to learn. For her, he would always be the vampire, the creature, the monster. The beast.

"My name is Rumford Gold" he said, bowing exaggerated, which almost made Belle laugh, except for the glow that she saw in his golden eyes, which were heavy with irony. "Born in 1588. Killed in 1640."

Killed in 1640... This meant that he had 300 years old. For three centuries her family was trying to kill that monster. Slowly still, she walked with her back against the bench, her hands creeping slowly until she could feel the cold metal of one of the stakes.

"It's been a long time I walk through this earth, in this cursed body..." Gold said, taking steps toward her and in no time he looked away from the woman. Just a few more steps and he would be in perfect aim. Just a few steps she could punched his chest.

She realized that the vampire was irritated by her silence, and decided to cross the distance that separated them. In a single movement, Belle pulled the stake from its hiding place, and she was sure it would hit her target in full, however, the vampire was faster.

The moment she raised her arm, Gold held her wrist, stopping her action in readiness. His grip was firm, and Belle's pulse began to throb with the force he applied. He slid his long fingers, to hold the stake, removing it from the woman's hand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Still trying to kill me?" He mocked, looking intently at the stake to finally throw it away.

"It's been a long time you walk through this earth" Belle retorted, using the same words he had used, which made his smile on his lips increased.

"And yet you do not know how to kill me" Gold scoffed, still holding her wrist firmly in his hand.

"I'll find a way," she muttered, keeping her chin up, challenging him.

"Well, live long enough trying to" the vampire retorted, finally releasing the woman's arm, and turning his back to her, walking up to one of the shelves, looking at the books, pretending not paying attention to her. Belle looked at her wrist, realizing it had become red because of the force with which the monster had held. "But I didn't came here tonight to discuss this with you."

That got the attention of Isabelle, and though he was not looking at her, she could tell he was up to something.

"What are you doing here?" The woman asked, looking at him intently and waiting for any move he could make. "Who did you come to destroy this time?"

"Oho, dearie, If I were you I would be more careful with the words you choose." The vampire said, glancing intimidating towards her, and then pulled one of the books from the shelf and began to flip through it, as if he was really interested.

"I'm not afraid of you" And Belle really wasn't, no matter how many times he tried to threaten or intimidate her. She had no fear of him. For now.

"I have to agree with this. You're living in a nest of snakes, my dear," he said, snorting. "I'm the last thing you should be afraid."

Belle frowned, approaching him slowly. "What do you mean by that?".

Gold's smile widened to reveal the sharp white teeth, leaving the book on the table, and walking a few steps toward her.

"You are still the same innocent child..."

"I'm not a _child_..."

"Oh yes you are!" In a heartbeat, the vampire was standing in front of her, just as he had done in the forest, his eyes glowing with anger again. "You think I'm the only threat in this place, yet you harbor in your home the real monsters."

Belle walked back, scaring up with the speed he had come to her, and with hate of every word he spoke.

"I'll just give you some advice, my princess" He spoke almost in a whisper, without departing from her, holding his gaze on her. "Stay away from Regina."

"I do not need any advice from you, you beast!" Again she let her chin up, challenging him, but Belle soon realized that was a bad idea, because her neck had been in a perfect position for the vampire pierce the skin with his teeth.

And that did not go unnoticed by him. Again, she felt her body stiffen and her heart beat fast, when the man laid his hand lightly on the skin of her neck, sliding the tip of his fingers, and causing a tremor in her body.

"It would be so easy to kill you..."

"Then why don't you kill me?" Belle said, making Gold raised his eyes from her neck, drawing his attention to her eyes. "We are alone here. Nobody would listen. After you can hide my body anywhere."

During moments, that seemed hours to Belle, both remained silent, and the vampire didn't looked away from her in any minute. His eyes were Brown; so soft and warm. The vampire watched her intently, pondering what she had said. Really it would be extremely easy. That's when Belle noticed a strange glow crossing the eyes of the creature.

Slowly, he ran his long fingers through her hair, pulling them from the front of her face, holding her head firmly while propped against the wall. Belle fearfully raised her blue eyes to meet his dark brown.

"I'll tell you what... I'll make a deal with you" His voice was soft and seductive. "You suffer so much, my princess... But what if I could pluck out the pain and give you another life... One you could never imagine?" His eyes began to glow slightly and she realized she could not look away.

Despite the coolness of his body and his breath, she suddenly began to feel very hot and a delicious tightening began to coil between her thighs. He bowed his head and began to lay soft kisses on her face, her neck, and his hands traveled down and under her arms to cup her ribs, his thumbs threatening to brush over her breasts, which were, to her surprise, beginning to ache him.

Belle sighed involuntarily, sliding further under his spell as he continued to kiss her and caress her, his lips landing everywhere but in her mouth, the strands of his hair tickling her cheek.

"And you would be _mine_ forever" he whispered, burying his face gently in the flesh of her bosom. "And sickness and death would never be able to touch you again... Do not be afraid,_ my Belle_" His mouth hovered inches away from hers, ready to close the gap.

"I fear nothing" She whispered defiantly. "And I want _nothing from you_."

"Is that so?" He mused. "I think you're lying." Belle felt her eyes close slowly, waiting for the moment to feel the softness of his lips against hers, but nothing happened. Belle opened her eyes again to find him watching her with an amused smile on his lips. "But maybe this should wait a little longer."

The anger came back to take care of Belle and she felt the blood rushing to her face. "I'll never become like you. I'd rather die than be like you" she said, looking at him with disgust.

"Maybe I can convince you otherwise." Vampire only sighed, walking towards the window through which he had entered, opened it, and climbing on the bench without making the slightest effort. "Until then, stay away from Regina."

And saying that, he threw himself off the window, opening his arms to receive the darkness of the night. Belle ran to the window, but she could not see anything in the dark sky.

Her hands trembled heavily, and a cold sweat trickled through her fingers. Again he spared her life. But what scared Belle the most was he wanting to transform her.

Why Rumford Gold would want her?

"Rumford Gold..." Belle whispered, knowing he could still hear her, even though some distance. And begging silently for him to hear, spoke to the night in front of her. "I'll _never be yours_."

* * *

Just one thing: It is 1888! :D Please, Review! :DD


	7. Murder at the Ball

**_Sorry taking so long to post this. Tests are coming... Hope you enjoy this, please review!_**

**_I do not own Once Upon a Time._**

* * *

A thick layer of fog covered the hamlet of Avalon that night; as were all the other nights. The people who lived there learned to live with that sad and dangerous scenario. Every day, when the fog began to emerge, all returned to their homes quickly, closing doors and windows and erased all traces of light inside. It was as if the fog was the curfew.

Still, there were those people who ventured out at night and attend some bars where the owners did not care about the threat of the night and welcomed customers who drunk shamelessly.

These owners knew that the danger was not in places filled with people, but in the dark and deserted streets; was in these places that monsters were hiding. Tonight, however , was not a monster who was walking stealthily through the alleys.

A man of low stature, with a bushy beard on his face and overweight, walked hurriedly toward the castle of King Maurice, without looking around. This man, who wore a strange red rag on his head, did not appear to be afraid of the night and seemed to be confident when he got close to the iron gates that were at the back of the castle.

Tucked away near the big gate, King George waited for the man to approached, and seemed relieved to see he was alone.

"So, did you managed to talk to him?" George asked immediately, when the man approached the gate that remained closed.

"You got what I asked for?" William Smee asked, looking around to see if they were really alone there.

George did not answered, throwing a small leather bag that Smee picked up promptly. When he open the bag to examine the contents, hundreds of gold coins glittered beautifully. However, Smee did not seem satisfied with what he had received.

"This is not enough..." He snapped, but was soon interrupted by George.

"It is perfectly enough for the agreement made" George said.

"But for what you want him to do this this is not enough."

George did not care how much money he was giving to the man, whether it was enough or not, the only thing that he cared about was what had been agreed between him and his master.

"Let's do the following. If our agreement being fulfilled, I will pay the remaining money to him" George lied. "I think it's fair."

Smee was silent, studying that possibility, and finally agreed.

"I'll come back for the rest of the money" He spoke.

"And you will have it, Mr. Smee" George lied again as Smee turned his back to him and walked away slowly. "But first he must comply with the deal. Maurice must be dead by the end of this week".

William Smee heard George behind him, but not looked at him, and soon the castle was once again far.

That had been the perfect plan. Smee managed to earn money on behalf of his boss, and soon, he would flee from that accursed city. The amount that King George had given him was enough for him to catch the first ship docked in the port city nearest to Avalon and could thus get away from that place. However, Smee always had been a greedy man. It was not smart to leave that day and leave behind an extra amount of money that the king promised to give. But it was also known that Smee was not a stupid man. It was obvious that the king lied to him. Regardless if the agreement were fulfilled, and Maurice could dead by the end of the week, nothing would make George give him even more money.

Smee knew that George's family was the second in line to the throne. If Maurice passed away and if Isabelle didn't leave descendants, the throne would pass to the family of King George. With his son Gaston marrying the princess, it was obvious that George would just want to hasten the death of the king so his son could took command of the land of Avalon to himself.

If the king's death Maurice was a good thing or not for Smee, he did not care. But if George could come to power, nothing was going make him pay the remaining money.

He was determined. Smee was leaving that night.

As he walked, lost in his thoughts and plans, Smee realized he was no longer alone. In the distance, amid the fog, someone was chasing him. Quickening his pace, Smee tried to outwit the man, and at the first opportunity, entered into an alley, looking stealthily to the place where he had been before; the man had disappeared.

Closing his eyes, Smee breathed deeply, leaning against the brick wall of the building next to him. For a moment he actually thought he was being followed.

"Trying to go somewhere, Mr. Smee?".

Opening his eyes, the man saw the vampire who lurked in the shadows standing before him, showing a treacherous smile on his lips; his fangs glinted dangerously.

"Gold..." Smee whispered, looking around furtively, trying to find some way to flee, although a part of him already knew that it would be impossible. He was cornered by the monster.

"Planning to leave town, Smee?" Gold asked, looking at the leather bag that was in the man hands. "There's enough money in that bag, don't you think?".

Smee didn't answer, still trying to find a way out, but in the blink of an eye, Gold was in front of him, pinning him against the wall behind, and holding Smee firmly by the neck. Smee tried to pull away, but the grip was incredibly strong.

"Now, tell me Smee, why Jones would want to kill King Maurice?" The vampire asked, his teeth inches away from Smee's face. "For more... Delightful that the idea seems to me, I don't like it when other people try to interfere in my plans.".

"He… He only accepted the deal with George..." Smee tried to speak but Gold only forced tightening around his neck.

"I know he did this according to George!" Gold growled as he watched the color on the face of Smee start getting purple. "Tell me what he will gain from this deal!".

"I... I don't know. He did not tell me" Smee said. "Please...".

"And why would he tell you that? Jones knows exactly what you are, Mr. Smee" The creature said, dropping the man and a walking a few steps away.

Smee fell to his knees, breathing in gulps of breath and coughing, massaging his throat.

"Now... Let me see what I'll do with you" Gold muttered, looking at the man on the ground with disgust.

"Let me go...".

"Ah, I think this will not happen" The vampire said, turning back to Smee.

"No, please. I'll leave the city...".

"Now, Mr. Smee, we both know that is not true. The moment you get rid of me, you will run to Jones... And this is something that I will not let it happen" The monster spoke.

And then the vampire reached out for Smee so fast that the man found himself grasping for something, pushing against something that was not there, so his hand was outstretched still when the vampire had him pressed to his chest, Smee's neck bent beneath his lips.

"Do you see?" whispered the vampire, and the long, silky lips drew up over his teeth and two long fangs came down into the man's flesh. Smee stuttered, a low guttural sound coming out of his throat, his hand struggling to close on something, his eyes widening only to become dull and gray as the vampire drank. Meanwhile the vampire looked as tranquil as someone in sleep. His narrow chest heaved so subtly with his sigh that he seemed to be rising slowly from the floor and then settling again with that same somnambulistic grace. There was a whine coming from Smee, and when Gold dropped him, he stared at the white and wet face, the hands inert, and the lifeless eyes.

Gold passed the back of his hand over his mouth to clean the blood that trickled down his chin. He needed to figure out what Jones was planning. Maybe he just really wanted to kill Maurice, but there was something odd about the whole thing. What were the real reasons for Jones to come to Avalon? However, was another thought that came to his mind. What if Maurice was just a distraction, and what Jones really wanted was to put his claws on Isabelle? That was going to be the time that Gold should fulfill his promise... The promise he had made fifteen years ago. He needed to protect the princess.

Without looking a second time to Smee's lifeless body lying in the dark alley, the vampire disappeared in the darkness of the night.

Sitting in the chair opposite to her mirror, Belle was finishing holding her hair in a bun atop her head, while Mercedes made the final adjustments on her dress. Finally the night of the masquerade had arrived and soon the engagement of Isabelle with Gaston would be announced. The entrance to the great hall had been lit and the castle was decorated with great pomp. From her window, Belle could see the guests arriving in carriages; women wore wonderful dresses holding masks on their faces, as well as the men who accompanied them. For many of those people, the time that was considered dangerous had passed and was just a memory. Belle sighed sadly, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"You are beautiful, my dear," Mercedes said, finally finishing the last details to look at the woman. "Just like your mother. I'm sure she'd be very proud of you tonight.".

"I wish I could feel brave as she was" Belle said, trying to smile kindly at the woman, but failing, leaving a trace of her sadness show.

"But you're being brave, my Belle" The woman grabbed Isabelle's chin, gently turning the young to face her. "Tell me, what's bothering you so much? I know you as if you were my own daughter...".

"My engagement with Gaston..." The princess began to reply, but was interrupted by the look that Mercedes launched. Honestly, she could not lie to that woman, nor even if she tried. At that moment, Belle knew she needed to trust at least in one person in that place. "The Vampire...".

"Ah..." Mercedes realized that what bothered the girl was something much more delicate than she expected. "It was with him that you met in the forest, it was not my girl?" Isabelle nodded silently, realizing this was the first time she admitted that to anyone. "And yet, here you are...".

"Yes..." Two was the times that she had met with the creature, and neither had he tried to kill her, but the last time the proposal he had made it was something as horrible as death itself. Belle thought if she should mention about the agreement with Mercedes, but chose to say anything. "Something happened in that forest... I attacked him with my dagger, and even knowing that he would not die with one attack I... Mercedes for a moment, I was afraid that he might actually die...".

"And you do not want him to die?".

"I don't know what I want..." Belle sighed deeply, looking down at her hands that were resting on her lap. That was the truth. For years she had been trained to kill the vampire, but when she finally had the opportunity to kill him, Belle did nothing. It was a betrayal to her people, to the memory of her mother, was betraying the trust of those who depended on her to be able to have a better life. "I hate him, Mercedes. I hate him for killing my mother and for taking my freedom. That's the only thing I feel in me... Only hatred, Mercedes.".

"There is more in you than hate, Isabelle. You just have to see it in yourself.".

"But what if I'm actually turning into the same thing that I hunt with such passion..." Belle said.

The woman looked worried, sitting beside the girl, lifting her chin to Belle looked directly into her eyes. Those eyes that carried so many doubts and sufferings.

"Isabelle, listen to me... There is nothing wrong with being afraid, although I believe that you are not afraid of him, am I right?" Mercedes said.

"I'm not afraid of him... I..." Belle actually did not know what she was afraid of.

"There is only one thing I can advise you, Belle... All of us are afraid of something, but what really matters is not the fear but how we manage to be strong to face these fears. You have to learn to be brave. Even at times when you do not feel brave, do the brave thing and the bravery will follow.".

Belle listened intently to the woman sitting beside her, nodding.

"And that's exactly what you will do tonight," she continued, taking the mask that was on the dressing table in front of them, and put on the face of the princess, tying it firmly. Both turned to look at the reflection in the mirror.

Belle wore a golden dress that perfectly adorned her body, falling gracefully to the ground, and let the shoulders bare without being vulgar, but who also did not fail to show her feminine traits. The mask she wore now matched the rest of the costume and covered her face to the height of the cheeks.

"Just one last detail" Mercedes said, putting around Isabelle's neck the collar with a teardrop pendant that had belonged to her mother. That was undoubtedly the most precious item she had saved. "Ready. Now you are ready to face head on tonight.".

\~\

The great hall was beautifully decorated with lilies everywhere. The band that was positioned next to the large window was playing a tune for the people who danced in the center of the dance floor. Maurice entered the adjoining door, bringing Isabelle hooked in his arm while Gaston walked beside the woman. The three walked to the back of the hall, and all the guests turned to stand in front them. At the same moment the music stopped.

Belle noted that all the people who were present there wore masks of various styles and many of the people there were unrecognizable her. In the distance, she saw Regina, who wore a red dress that contrasted with her white skin and dark eyes, those covered by a black mask with small details in ruby. The woman smiled confidently in the direction of Isabelle, which made her remember the conversation they had on the first day when Regina arrived at the castle.

Since that first day, Isabelle had done her best for not be alone with that woman. She could not tell if she did that because of what the vampire had said, but she rather stay away from that woman.

"Thank you all for the presence" The King began to speak to her side, and immediately Belle looked away from Regina to pay attention to what her father spoke. "It is with great joy that I offer this masquerade ball to celebrate the engagement of my dear daughter, Isabelle.". Everyone applauded politely to the king. "A month ago, the young prince Gaston asked my daughter's hand in marriage, and it was with great... Joy I gave them my blessing." Maurice said, and Belle notice that that was not really true. As people cheered again, the king turned to his daughter, blocking the view of Gaston who was beside him, so that only she could hear him.

Although her father smiled, Belle could see that his eyes carried a sadness.

"... You are beautiful, my dear," Maurice said, hugging her daughter lightly, and at that moment he murmured in her ear . "Your mother always wanted you to be free to make your own choices... I'm sorry to have taken your freedom." And he looked away, smiling even sadder. Belle just nodded, not trusting her voice, and tried to smile as well.

Her father offered her hand for Gaston to held, who led her to the center of the hall for dancing. Slowly the orchestra played the first notes of a melody, and then both began to spin gracefully through the center of the dance floor. Gaston grinned, glad to have the princess in his arms, but was even happier that all the attention was focused on them. Soon they were no longer the only ones dancing, and several other people joined them, enjoying the music that was played. A multitude of faces hidden by masks.

After the first song came to an end, Belle had to greet almost everyone who was present there, most of them she did not know; Jefferson was there, wearing the same hat he had worn the day she met him, but he was not alone. He had brought with him his daughter who said her name was Grace.

Finally, Belle managed to sneak and sit still in a corner of the great hall, and could only watch the people dancing, talking and drinking. Everyone cheered happily, but Belle could not find any reason to celebrate.

Did not last long the minutes of solitude she had, because moments later a man who Belle didn't recognized approached.

"Princess, grant me the next dance?" The man asked, and though her first desire was to reject, Belle accepted since she needed to be sympathize with her guests that night. He guided her among the guests and soon they were dancing along with them. The man wore a dark suit and though his face was hidden by the mask he wore, could see the thick beard that covered his face. His fingers were almost all adorned with rings, and he was smiling treacherous at her.

"I'm sorry, but I do not remember seeing you here before" Isabelle said as they both began to waltz across the dance floor.

"I know." He smiled, twirling her as the melody played. "My name is Killian Jones... I came here to help you.".

Belle smiled ironically; that was not the first person who came to offer assistance to them, and thought knew exactly how to kill the vampire.

"You? And why do you want to help me?" Belle asked, pulling another smile on his face.

"Let's say that, like you, I also hunt a monster that lives in the shadows" Killian said, holding her firmly by the waist.

"For centuries my family tried to destroy the vampire, unsuccessful. What makes you think that things will be different with you?" She asked sarcastically, and that only made Jones smile even more.

"Tell me love, when you want to hurt someone, what do you do?" Jones twirled her, and Belle could see that his eyes glittered wickedly. "When you don't know how to hurt him directly, what would you do?".

Belle remained silent, trying to understand what he meant by that, but then a memory came to her mind.

"When he killed my mother..." She muttered to herself, but she knew that Jones could hear her. "He didn't attack me... But it was as if he had ripped the heart out of my chest and crushed it in front of me.".

"Exactly. Love is our strength, but also our weakness" The man replied, his smile fading from his lips. "Find out what is his weakness. Discover and destroy it. Destroy what he loves most and you will be destroying the creature itself" The last note of the music sounded, and several applause ensued; Jones held the hand of Isabelle, bringing it to his lips and kissed her skin. "It was a pleasure, Princess Isabelle".

Belle watched Killian Jones disappeared amid the guests, and at the moment he was gone, she felt like she was being released from a trance. Who was that man? Breathing deeply, Belle left the castle towards the gardens which were funds, next to the stables.

That place was one of the few places she used to like to go as a child. The garden was surrounded by large hedges and formed a particular maze; slightly illuminated only by the lights that came from the castle, it was a perfect place for not be disturbed by anyone.

Belle walked to the center of the green maze, sitting on the banks of white marble that existed there, undoing the knot of her mask, dropping it and depositing it on the seat beside her. Breathing deeply, she leaned her face in her hands. She needed to think.

Who was Killian Jones? Belle couldn't understand why she talked with him about the vampire, nor why she accepted to listen his suggestion. However, she had to admit that she could see reason in what he said. For generations her family tried to find a way to destroy the vampire, but never succeeded. And what Jones had told her was a plausible exit. At the time, what Isabelle wanted most was to cause pain and suffering in the monster, just as he had done to her.

Destroy whatever the creature loves most and you will be destroying the creature itself.

The only problem was knowing what Rumford Gold loved most. Does such a thing exist? Could such a creature love something? Belle remembered what her mother had told her, years ago; there was a man hiding inside the beast. If that was true, if still existed a man inside that beast, so there exist something he loved. Belle just needed to figure out what it was.

"A lady so beautiful should not be so alone..." A voice came from behind one of the large hedges of the maze, and a man wearing dark suit, embroidered with details in yellow approached Isabelle. At once she knew who he was. Belle is jumped up, but this time she did not felt the urgency to attack him or to flee.

Rumford Gold walked gracefully toward the woman with his hands behind his back, and made a little bow to her but Belle did not return the gesture. The vampire was wearing a black mask adorned with the same details in yellow and only then Belle realized they were the same color as her dress.

"Here..." The vampire uncrossed his hands to give her a single and simple rose. "If you accept it...".

Belle hesitated for a moment, trying to distinguish the brightness in the creature's eyes, and took the flower, realizing that that rose did not belonged to the ones in her garden; it's red was the most intense she had ever seen before.

"Thank you..." the woman said, and had to work hard not to smile at him. " What are you doing here?".

"Oh my... There's a party at the castle, I wanted to come and enjoy… Have a little fun..." He replied, smiling playfully. "Although I must say that the reason for this event is... Inappropriate".

"Inappropriate? It's to celebrate my engagement..." Belle started to answer, but didn't finish the sentence when Gold interrupted her.

"Like I said... Inappropriate." The vampire said, and the smile on his face soon disappeared, and his eyes glittered strangely. "I believe you have enjoyed the company of Jones.".

"What? How do you...?" Although she had asked that question, Belle didn't need an answer; he had seen that she danced with Jones, but she really hoped he had not heard what they were talking.

"Every day that passes you attract more danger near to you" Gold sighed, mocking her.

"You keep saying that they are all dangerous, and yet, here I am alone with you. And would not this be dangerous?" Belle asked, challenging him, and for some reason he stopped smiling.

"Oh, it is dearie..." And in a flash he was now in front of her, and though he had suddenly approached her, there was no trace of hatred in his eyes, like it used to appear. "And yet, here you are, with any fear.".

"I 'm not afraid of Killian Jones... And I'm not afraid of you," she said, and although Gold has been wearing the mask, Belle could see his eyes glittered even more.

Gold lightly brushed his fingers through the woman's bare arm, causing a tremor go through her body. "You are... Wonderful" He spoke, and Belle felt a blush rise to her face. By far a new song began to be played, and suddenly the vampire pulled away a few inches, bowing again, and reached for her. "Would you care to please an old monster with a dance?".

Belle felt her heart beat faster in her chest, and for a moment she thought about refusing, but after hesitating and without averting his gaze, Belle posed her hand on Gold's. The contact of her skin with his made another tremor go through her body. Again, she was surprised to see that his skin was soft, but she could feel coldness in it too.

The vampire pulled her close to him as a distant music flooded the quiet; a delicate melody with just a piano being played, and Belle was afraid that dance would never leave her memory. The smell of him reminded her of the forest and of freedom, and although she wanted to deny it, he certainly was charming and enigmatic - even more with the mask he wore.

"What do you want?" she whispered. He answered turning her once and pulling her back to his chest, whispering in her ear.

"You," he replied in a whisper. "I want you. I want you more than anything in this world." He said, turning her once more, and when Gold pulled again, the mask had been removed from his face. Belle could see him, but could not read the expression on his face. "And there is no one who can stop me" His voice was low and soft but his words was not. "And finally I'll have you.".

"I'd rather die," Belle said, and her voice sounded shaky.

"Ah my love, don't be boring," he laughed. "Everyone who say that dies. And you are far too beautiful for such a fate... Too beautiful for such pain, such sorrow" He pulled her even closer lightly tracing his fingers on her neck, and his eyes were incredibly dark.

"Gold..." Belle felt her heart stop in her chest when he came face to hers and it was too late to protest. He held her face and his lips finally touched hers. Isabelle's mind swirled and she momentarily forgot her grief for her mother and all the things that monster did to her. All that Belle could think about was that kiss that promised to take away her pain and this dark angel who offered that to her.

His tongue begged entrance and she allowed it. Gold selfishly plundered her mouth, roughly exploring every crevice, making sinful love to her lips with his tongue as his hands roamed freely over the curves of Belle's body, stopping occasionally to lustfully cup her hip, her breast, teasing her. He drew her lower lip into his mouth and bit down lightly, seeming to delight in her gasp on pain and pleasure. His kisses were savage, demanding, and passionate and Belle was horrified to find myself responding with equal fervor, caressing his beautiful tongue with her own, wrapping her arms around his neck, and twining her fingers in his sleek hair. Gold growled deep within his chest.

"Belle…" He whimper against her mouth and all reason screamed at her to push him away and run, but Belle found she could not bring herself to move.

Was when in the distance a horrible scream filled the silence of the garden, followed by other screams coming from the castle. Belle walked away from the vampire, and without looking at him again, ran towards the castle. All the people were crowded in front of the entrance of the castle, and Belle had to sneak between them to see what had happened, to finally had a full view of the scene before her.

Hanging by one ankle, the body of Graham swung in the air, his eyes lifeless, blood dripping from his neck falling to the ground and forming a puddle.

"Take him from here" Isabelle heard her father talking to the guards, who managed to loosen the rope from Graham's ankle, and his body fell limp in the arms of the guards. The women around her were crying, and some other screamed.

"It was him. The vampire struck again! The vampire!" They shouted, and Belle pull on of the maids whispering for them to guide all the guests out; for them to leave or to return to their rooms. In the distance she saw her father asking for some men to follow him. She saw Gaston, James and George and among them, Regina.

Belle ran toward them, but when Maurice saw that his daughter followed them, he stopped abruptly, turning to her.

"No, Isabelle. Go to your room.".

"No, Papa! I want to help..." She tried to answer, but was interrupted.

"The vampire attacked again, and he might still be here. Go to your room!" Maurice said.

"But I don't think it was him..." Belle tried to answer, but her father had walked away, leaving her alone.

Running to her room, Belle shut the door, locked it and leaning against it. What had happened? Graham had been killed, and no doubt by a vampire... But, how could have been Gold if he was with her? Belle brushed her fingers on her lips, where she could still taste him in her mouth. What had she done? Why had let him kiss her? She needed answers. Who killed Graham? Belle would have to find a way to talk again with Rumford Gold.


	8. Farewell

**_Hello my dear friends! I think we didn't suffered enough with last episode, so I'll just let this chapter here. Enjoy! Please, Review! ;)_**

* * *

Once Upon a Time, the villagers of Avonlea were living happy in that place. Long ago existed an evil creature surrounding every part of that land, hunting the people just to feed himself. They had always lived with fear; the kind King Maurice always tried to protect them, it was true. But how could he offer protection when he couldn't even protect the ones he hold most dear?

The day the creature invade the King's palace and killed Queen Amelia, they thought they were condemned; the vampire was going to murderer every member of the royal family and no one was going to protect them. The King had sent his daughter away, which could only mean she was the one he could still save; the little Isabelle French. Strangely, that was when the creature had disappeared. During days not even one villager was murdered, and they thought the vampire was only waiting for the best chance. Perhaps he wasn't hungry. But soon the days turned to months, and the months to years and finally decades. The vampire never returned.

Some of the people risk saying that finally the vampire had been destroyed. The times of peace had finally begun. Long live King Maurice, who banished the demon away from their land; away from their lives.

Although, soon the peace was compromised. Fifteen years had passed since Queen Amelia's death. Fifteen years that the little princess Isabelle had leave. Fifteen years since the dark demon had been destroyed. Or at least that was what the poor villagers had believed.

Princess Isabelle was returning home to announce her marriage with Gaston, son of George, the second on the heirs' line. But was when the princess returned that the vampire decided it was time to emerge from the shadows. They had all been wrong… Perhaps, tricked. The truth was: the vampire had never leaved. He was always there, hiding in his dark castle, waiting. Waiting to announce he remained there, walking in middle of the living, with his power stronger than never and his thirsty for blood has desirable than never.

Avalon was drowned in fear. All the houses were with its doors and windows locked; the lights in its interior had vanished as well as the villagers. No even the barman that used to open every night tried to risk himself that night. There was no living soul walking neither in the streets nor even in the castle. All of them were locked in their rooms, praying for not be chosen to die. All except one.

Isabelle walked from one side to another in her room. She hadn't yet chanced her cloths from the ball, although her hair had fallen down her face. How dare they make her being locked in her room while her father decided their fate in the council room with others? She wasn't a child anymore that wasn't able to fight, and of all things, she really wanted to fight. But what for?

Her father was deciding now how to punish the vampire for Graham's death… But that time, for once, he was doing the wrong choice. That time Belle knew more than the others. It wasn't Rumford Gold who killed Graham. It couldn't be. She had saw Graham in the main room during the ball, and the moment she didn't saw him was when she was in the garden… With the vampire. There was no way possible of him to manage to kill Graham. But who could she explain that to her father? And after all, why she was caring about that? During all her life she wanted to destroy the creature, but now, when the chance to hunt him appear, she did not wanted to ? Only because… That was not… Honest?

The vampire had never showed compassion to her, why she should show it to him now? But, what makes Belle contain herself was the fact that whoever had killed Graham, was a vampire. And now she had a puzzle in her hands to solve. If Gold was with her, who had killed Graham? Belle didn't know. The only thing she knew was something she also had prayed every day to never happen. There were other vampires in that land. Rumford Gold wasn't alone. The question was if those new vampires were his alley or enemies.

Obviously Gold was not guilty for Graham's death. But she couldn't say that to her father. Belle was already imagining all the questions that would come along, and the main of all was: How could she be so sure about that?

Isabelle knew there was no way possible for her to tell that to her father without having to say that she was with the vampire in the moment of the attack.

Belle remembered the softness of Gold lips pressed against hers. Among all the possibilities she had thought she had never imagined that his kiss would be so consummating. His touch was like a flame, which burned with a frightening passion and kept promises of adventure and unimaginable pleasures. Rumford Gold tasted like freedom and that scared her because, secretly, Belle began to yearn to be able to feel those sensations again.

Carefully not to make any noise, Isabelle opened the door of her room, and seeing that the halls were empty, crept into the office where she was sure her father was.

But when she entered the next aisle, Belle had to stop abruptly; standing at the door of the concil, two guards stood alert to any sound or movement that approached that room. It would be impossible to hear what they were discussing inside without her presence attracted attention.

But there was a way to hear them.

Throughout her childhood, Belle had been forced to stay all the time in inside that castle and to pass the time, she began to explore every part of that place. It did not take long until she began to discover the secrets that existed there and that nobody else knew. Without hesitation, she went to the north wing of the castle, towards the library.

As always, the place was empty and she did not stop running until she reached the far corner of the room. The walls here were covered by huge tapestries; two of which depicted scenes of fights and one contained a drawing of a castle at the top of a cliff. Belle spent hours watching these pieces until she discovered one of the secrets of that place.

Removing one of those tapestries, Belle found a wooden door that was not used for centuries. Without wasting any more time, the woman entered the narrow passage and toured the tunnel which was interconnected to various other passages, such as existed in the library. However, she continued to travel the narrower path until finally ran into a wall that was blocking the passage, preventing to proceed. Some would think that this was a dead-end path, but Belle knew that was not true.

Hidden in that wall was a small opening that perhaps only some animals like a spider could pass, but it was possible to have a full view of the room on the other side.

Belle could hear voices coming from the opposite side of the wall and silently, so nobody could hear her footsteps, she positioned her right eye at the level of the small hole.

In front of her, Belle could see the room in which her father was with the rest of the people he had summoned. That passage connected directly to the concil room. She saw her father sitting in his usual chair, one hand rested in his forehead, his eyes closed. Belle had never seen him with a look so exhausted.

"You have to do something!" George 's voice sounded through the room. "You have to stop_ it_!".

Maurice looked up toward the man before him, letting his anger clearly appear on his face. The two were not alone there; Gaston and James were there, each sitting on opposite sides of the table, and to Belle's surprise, Regina was there too. The woman was sitting in the corner next to the window paying attention to every detail the men spoke.

"You think I didn't try to stop this demon?" Maurice said through gritted teeth. "I spent my whole life trying to destroy him. There is nothing I can do".

"Nothing you can do? For God's sake, Maurice!" George rose from the chair he was sitting, glaring at the king. "A man was killed by the creature and your people is in danger and yet you will do nothing?".

Belle tried to see the expression on her father's face, but couldn't manage. Althought it was not necessary. She knew her father would never allow anyone to address him as George had. Maurice always known rule his kingdom even with the presence of the vampire.

George thought he had all the answers to put an end to the vampire, but that was an impossible task ; There was no hope for them. But perhaps there was...

Belle remembered the conversation she had with Killian Jones that night. Destroy what the monster loves the most and you will be destroying himself.

"If you know how to destroy him then say" Maurice challenged the man before him, but as expected no counterargument came from his lips. "There is nothing we can do to kill him."

Silence filled the small room, each immersed in their own thoughts, until a voice emerged among them.

"You found what?" George looked at the woman with the same expression that was in the face of James and Gaston. Regina knew where the monster was hiding.

"Yes Regina, I remember..." Maurice answered without looking at George. "But it's out of the question. I will not send my men to that place.".

"Send them where?" Gaston asked.

"The Forest of Doom" Regina replied, as if it were the most obvious place for the creature to be. Belle gasped at that.

His castle... The dark castle stood in the midst of the woods. Maybe that was why they were never able to find its location. The forest itself was a maze... All her ancestors who tried to find the castle never succeeded. And those who had entered the forest never made it back unharmed.

"But if this is a chance to kill him..." Gaston began to speak but was interrupted by James.

" We cannot kill him. But finding his lair is an opportunity we have for at least trap him." The man said. "If we knew its location we could make a trap for him. I'm sure we could arrest him" James suggested.

"Arrest him? It is impossible. He is too strong. Nothing would be enough to stop him." Maurice sighed, putting aside that possibility.

"But... Maybe we can let him weak..." Regina said, and the smile on her face was the most treacherous. Again all eyes were on her. "There is a man who is a great friend of mine. He is a doctor and always when I needed his help he was there. For a long time, he began a series of researches in various fields of science, until one day he presented me with a medicine that he had done." The woman looked up from the king toward the other men who were in the room. "The substance had the power to paralyze a person's body for hours, even days, depending on the amount applied. He told me it was strong enough to paralyze even the most powerful creature of all." She finished narrating the story to enhance your smile while the men absorbed the information that they received. "And luckily, I have a few bottles of this substance with me".

"You have?" This time it was Maurice who seemed surprised when he asked. "But if we catch him, what do you expect me to do since we cannot kill him? Torture him?".

"Why not? Dont you remember the things he did... What he did to your wife?".

The expression on Maurice's face when he heard that broke the heart of Isabelle. The pain that came in his eyes was devastating.

"But I cannot send my officers to that forest. Risking their lives...".

"Think Maurice" George approached, carrying in his eyes the same brightness that was present in the eyes of Regina. "What is the value of some lives compared to the lives of all your people? Some sacrifices are necessary" The man pressed.

Belle saw that her father pondered what he had heard, and finally the worst decision came to his mouth.

"Very well... I'll call some of my men, but we will also go. I, Gaston and James will go with them to the forest. You George, Regina and my daughter will remain here." Maurice said. "Tomorrow morning we will enter the forest. You can go now" But before Regina left the room, the king asked her to stay there a moment longer.

Belle was curious to see why Regina remained, unable to understand how her father could endure the presence of that woman.

"I need you to keep an eye on Isabelle" Her father started talking. "I fear that it was she who the vampire wanted to kill tonight. I know the monster found her in the forest, on the first day my daughter returned to these lands and Graham was the one who saved".

Then her father had discovered that day that she had not gone to the market but to the forest. For a moment, Belle wondered if she really came to deceive him or if he had known from the beginning.

"It was obvious that he would want to kill the man. That was the best chance he had to kill my daughter and the opportunity was missed." Maurice sighed. "I cannot lose my Isabelle.".

"What do you want me to do Maurice?" Regina asked and for a moment Belle wanted to believe that this woman cared for her father, but behind that mask she could see that those were just empty words.

"I want you to protect her. If anything happens to me, I want you to take care of her."

The smile on Regina's face was the sweetest that Belle had seen, but her eyes... Oh, those glittering with pure evil. And at that moment Belle thought the woman was looking directly at her; moments during the princess remained completely still, without blinking, holding her breath.

"Don't worry, my dear friend. I'll take care of her as if she was my own daughter." Regina looked away and Isabelle managed to turn her back to run through the narrow tunnel to the library.

Again she found the corridors empty and did not stop running until she was safe in her room.

She couldn't let Regina came near her, but what worried her most was the journey that her father had accepted to do. How could he accept the idea of entering that forest? Something was incredibly wrong.

Seemed very convenient that only now Regina knew where the castle of the vampire was and even more convenient that she had now a drug to paralyze him.

Belle knew at that moment that she would have return to that forest.

Something was going to happen. She could feel it and there was no way she would be left behind.

_**\ ~ \**_

Before the first traces of the morning arise, Belle went down the stairs and leave through the back door toward the stables. For ease of movement, Belle decided to ban the heels and the dress, opting to use a jodhpurs and boots. To make sure that no one would recognize her, she put a black cloak to cover her face with its hood.

As she expected, most horses had been taken away and taken to the courtyard in front of the castle, where the men were waiting to leave.

The stables were empty and Belle was sure that no one would notice that she was there. Her horse was out there and she just needed to put the saddle on it so she could ride the animal. That was the same animal that she had used the first time out to the forest.

"Ready to go back there?" She asked, softly stroking the mane of the animal, pulling it out of its cubicle.

"Good morning, princess" A voice came from behind her horse and James appeared with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"James! What are you doing here?" Belle turned with her sword drawn ready to strike.

"I could ask you the same question" The man's smile only grew as he watched her.

"This is not of your business" She said, putting the sword back into its sheath, turning her back on him and guiding the horse with her.

"Tell me Isabelle, you will be able to defend yourself from your people when they find out you went to the forest to protect the monster?".

Belle stopped abruptly at that. "I don't know what you mean by that" She replied, trying to hide the hesitation in her voice, looking at him.

"I think you know. I saw the vampire with you last night Isabelle" James said. The woman turned her back to him again but was prevented from walking when he grabbed her wrist. "Isabelle, listen to me..." James stopped in front of her, blocking the way. "I am not the one that will judge you. I didn't hear what you talk with him and I don't wish to know...".

"Then why are you saying this to me?".

"Because, like you, I know it was not he who killed Graham" James sighed, dropping her arm, yet he continued to look at her seriously. "But know that I will not be able to protect you if you choose to stay at his side..." James said without showing any aversion to about her.

"I don't need protection" Belle replied, though she knew he was telling the truth. "I'm sorry... James I need to go to that forest... I feel that something will happen." She confessed. "I don't trust Regina... And all the things she said to my father...".

"I'll keep an eye on her" James promised turning his back, about to leave her but stopped. "We'll go north. Wait a few minutes to follow us so no one will notice your presence." And saying that he walked away into the courtyard to meet others, leaving Belle alone .

Isabelle mounted her horse, guiding it slowly to the back gate. In the distance she saw the men riding toward the woods, disappearing into the horizon with her father in front, leading the way.

And then it was Belle who rode, the wind blowing against her face, bringing that same sense of freedom she craved. However, at that time neither liberty could calm the fear in her heart. Belle could sense that something was going to happen that day and would change completely the direction of her fate.

Finally, she saw in the distance the Forest of Doom and soon reached the entrance of it. The horses that her father, James, Gaston and the other men had used to get there were left behind, with the reins tied in the first tree trunks.

There was no sign of the men there.

Dismounting from her horse and holding it together with others, Belle checked the sword was firm in its sheath. Breathing deeply, she contemplated the entry of that forest. Again she stood at the same place that had always attracted her curiosity and aroused doubts in her heart.

What she feared most? Maybe she would find the answer that morning. Gathering all the courage in her heart, Isabelle entered again in the Forest of Doom.

**\ ~ \**

The first thing Isabelle noticed was that the forest was completely different from the first time she had been there. When before the trees were closing on a narrow path forming a maze without exit, now an open path was presented in front of her. How was that possible?

Belle started down that path when she noticed some footprints were marked on the ground; footprints belonged to men who had just come in there and she soon began to follow them. But it was not long until they separated. Kneeling on the floor, Belle tried to study them.

Apparently her father had ordered them to separate, but how could he agree to do that? Two pairs of tracks followed to the righ, two continued ahead and the last two followed the left path. Was these last two pairs that caught her attention; one of them was bigger than the other pair and Belle assumed that those should belong to her father. Shee decided to follow these footprints, that to her horror, walked increasingly into the woods.

It was then that the same feeling of being trapped returned to her. The path was becoming narrow and she noticed that the space between the tracks increased; the owners of those marks had started to run.

And was she now who was running, but it was not long until Belle had to stop abruptly.

Coming from somewhere in front of her, a sound emerged halfway the path. The sound of someone crying; a man. Walking silently, Belle saw the most strange scene that she never thought to see in one day.

With his hands covering his face, James was kneeling on the floor, his shoulders shaking violently as he cried like a child.

"No, please... Snow! I will find you..." He cried, his voice muffled by his own tears as he repeated the same words over and over again.

"James?" Belle tried to call him, but he did not hear her, and his crying just increased, turning into desperate sobs.

"I promise... I will find you..." James kept repeating the words like a prayer. "I will always find you...".

Carefully Belle approached the man, kneeling beside him, barely touching his shoulder. "James...".

Her voice close to him brought his attention, but not in the way that Belle expected. When James realized there was someone else there, he crawled on the floor, dodging and trying to stay as far away from her as possible.

"No, please! Don't kill me!" James shouted, without looking at her and putting his arms around his own legs, hiding his face on his knees. "Please, leave me alone."

"James, It's me..." Belle tried to approach him again, but the man did not look at her. "Look... It's me! Isabelle".

Still fearful, James raised his face only inches to look at her and somehow, through his tears, he saw her.

"Belle" James whispered, recognizing her. But something was still wrong.

The next moment, James was kneeling in front of her, hugging her and crying even more.

"James, what happened?" She asked, not knowing how to comfort the man in her arms, his face buried in her hair.

"Oh, Belle..." He pulled his face only a few inches so he could look directly into her eyes, trying to calm his sobs to be able to talk. "Snow... She's lost in this forest!".

And to hear that Belle finally understood what was happening. James was hallucinating.

"She's not here... James" Belle tried to calm him but he interrupted before she could continue.

"No! She is here! Look I found her ring!" He said, opening the palm of his hand that had been closed into a fist, showing the object. Nevertheless, instead of a ring, James was holding a handful of dried leaves and apparently he could not notice that. "This ring belonged to my mother and I gave it to Snow."

Belle was frightened by the agony that man was feeling and knew it was all an illusion. Without hesitation, she grabbed James's face in her hands, holding him in place.

"James, listen to me. There is nothing in your hands but leaves!" She said, and when he tried to argue again Belle forced her grip, forcing him to look at her. "Look at me James".

Trying to stop crying, the man forced himself to look at her and his eyes seemed to be out of focus, but while both remained silent, something seemed to come back to his face.

"Isabelle" James saw the woman in front of him as he slowly rose, visibly troubled. He looked everywhere around them as if to check to see if the two were there. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Belle said. Everything she witnessed was his fears. The Forest of Doom showed him his greatest fear and somehow was related to... Snow White.

Belle didn't know much about this woman, but she knew she was wanted blamed for the death of her father.

"You were kneeling on the floor..." Belle stopped abruptly looking around them as well, when she asked something that was more important at that moment. "James... Where is my father?".

The man before her was pale, but before he could give her an answer, a horrible scream filled the silence. But it was not just one scream; a chorus of cries arose. Above they saw the scariest scene of all. In the sky covered with dark clouds of an approaching storm, a horde of creatures was flying and Belle realized that was not screams but laughter dripping from their mouths. The sky was full of vampires.

"Oh God..." Belle whispered. She needed to find her father as soon as possible. They had to leave that place. "James go! Find the others, bring them here," The woman said, pulling the sword from the scabbard. "I'll look for my father".

"No, Isabelle. I cannot leave you here alone" James tried to speak.

"Bring the men here. You know now how the forest works" Belle turned her back to him but was stopped when he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I will not let you go...".

"I 'm not asking. This is an order and since the king is not here I'm the one in charge." Isabelle said, and at that moment James saw the woman everyone knew as impassive and ruthless.

He bowed and without another word walked away, running down the path where Isabelle had come from.

Belle turned and went back to follow the footprints on the floor, now just a single pair that belonged to her father. Apparently something caused the man continued to walk into the forest even after James had been left behind. Belle feared that her father was in the same situation that James; what the king Maurice feared most? What if the forest was already playing games with his mind?

Walking among the trees she suddenly began to hear voices ahead. Isabelle recognized her father's voice, but there were two other voices that she did not know to who it belonged.

"... So this was his plan since the beginning" Maurice spoke, and realizing the voices were getting closer, Belle walked carefully and finally had a clear view of what was happening. Hiding behind one of the large trees and crouching on the ground, she began to hear the conversation. "Since he cannot marry my daughter he decided to kill the rest of the French family. The question is: What will you gain with this?".

"Oh, you have no idea!" A female voice said and Belle narrowed her eyes, trying to see who was there with her father and that was when she realized that the two people were vampires; perhaps vampires who were in the midst of flock that she and James had seen. "We will do things you cannot even imagine. Your people at our mercy".

Hearing that Belle was finally able to understand; Rumford Gold wanted the throne for him. That was why he killed everyone in her family and now only two remain. Her father was about to be killed and she was next in line. The hatred Isabelle felt by the creature only increased; everything that the monster wanted was power and when she refused to become like him, her death was the only solution.

"I will not let him condemn my kingdom! Not even over my dead body".

"Gladly this is exactly what will happen" The woman said and both creatures advanced towards Maurice. "Royal Blood is the finest of all".

"Pity you will not know about that" Belle said coming out from the trees, positioning herself in front of her father; her sword firmly in her hand ready to attack.

Surprise was clear on their faces and Belle heard her father mutter her name quietly, but her attention was completely focused on the vampires.

As Rumford Gold, existed in them a different kind of beauty; the woman's eyes were the deepest shade of yellow and her hair shone like fire. The man was not much different; his yellow hair contrasted with his skin in a way that made him look even paler. But there was something different about them compared to Gold. Belle could see that they were much younger than the other vampire, as if they had just transformed in that being.

"Oh my, look what we have here!" The man said, smiling at her dangerously. "My girl, such a stupid idea of you to come here".

"I can say the same for you" She said standing in front of her father. Belle would do anything to protect him.

"Is that so?" The Vampire smile only increased and Belle knew they would attack them. That was not a time for conversation and she could see in the eyes of the two vampires how hungry they were to kill them.

"Father run!" The Princess shouted when vampires progressed. In a blink the red-haired vampire was in front of her and in a move, Belle attacked with her sword. But her attack was stopped in its journey when the vampire grabbed the weapon by its blade.

"You're such a foolish and weak little girl" The woman's voice sounded full of irritation and sarcasm while Belle tried to drop her sword from the hands of the creature. While Isabelle was trying to somehow attack her, the woman seemed to get tired of useless actions that the girl did. That's when, in a single movement, the blade of her sword broke in half, as if made of the most fragile materials of all, being thrown away from her. Before Belle thought about escaping, the vampire grabbed her by the neck and threw her against a tree trunk. Isabelle felt excruciating pain arise in her ears and her vision blurred. The impact against the tree made an incredibly deep cut opened on her head, and blood ran down the side of her face. Even before she fell in the floor, the creature was back before her, holding her against the trunk, suffocating Isabelle.

"Something wrong, my dear?" The woman asked, approaching her teeth on Isabelle's face, her fangs glittered dangerously. "Now you will love to watch this, my dear princess".

Belle did not understand what the woman meant by that, but when she forced Isabelle to look to the side, she understood. Even with the blurred vision, she could see that the other vampire was holding her father in the air, the king's sword lying on the ground beside him. Despair gripped Isabelle to see that her father was in danger and as she tried to free herself, the woman laughed scornfully.

"No! Let him go!" Isabelle shouted, but her entreaties were useless.

At that moment, the eyes of father and daughter crossed again, and Belle saw the corner of his mouth lifted into a brief smile. Before anything could be done, the blond vampire penetrated his fangs deep into the neck of Maurice, making a horrible scream out of his throat; the creature tore the piece of skin, causing blood gushing from the neck of the king. Like a puppet who just had its strings cut, Maurice fell to the ground.

Belle looked paralyzed while her father was writhing on the floor. Now the pain in her head was nothing compared to the pain she felt to see her father in such a state. The vampire forced Isabelle to look at her again and tightening the grip around her neck.

"See princess, this is what happens to fools like you" The creature spoke, bringing the face of Isabelle forward just to make hitting the woman's head against the trunk one more time. Again the pain was excruciating but at that moment Belle didn't care anymore with the pain. "And you will have the same fate as him".

Isabelle could see when the vampire's teeth was closer to her neck and at that moment Belle would be grateful if death would come pick her up.

"I don't think so, dearie" A voice came from behind the vampire and Belle knew who it belonged in the same instant.

Before the female vampire could tried to react, Rumford Gold pulled her away from Isabelle, holding the creature by the neck. Belle fell to the ground when the redhead let out her neck, breathing in gulps of air.

Isabelle saw when Gold penetrated his teeth into the woman's neck, just as had been done to her father. She saw the creature tore every muscle, break every bone in the vampire's body throwing her away. At another time, Isabelle was sure she would be horrified by that, but she was not paying attention to that creature.

Barely able to keep upright, Isabelle staggered toward her father's body, falling on her knees beside him. Maurice still writhed on the ground, but to feel the arms of his daughter, he seemed to relax.

Just as she had done with her mother, Isabelle rested the head of her father on her lap, holding him near.

"Papa... You'll be fine!" She whimpered, trying to smile to assure him that everything would be okay. "I promise!".

"Belle..." He tried to speak amid the blood that dripped from his mouth. "My dear Belle... Stay safe. Be Strong" Maurice whispered in a broken voice. Belle attempted to assure him once again that everything would be okay but somehow they both knew that was a lie. "Belle... I-I'm so proud of you." Maurice spoke and one last sweet smile crossed his lips.

And for the second time in her life , Isabelle saw the moment when something disappeared from her father's eyes and his body stopped squirming in her arms, lifeless.

"No, no, no... Papa! Papa, don't leave me" She cried, holding the lifeless body of her father tightly in her arms just as she had done with her mother.

Belle could feel that she was about to faint, but the pain and hatred in her heart were giving strength to her. Now she remembered exactly why she hated those creatures so much.

And once again it was_ his fault_. The last part of the little girl that still existed was now completely destroyed. Dead. Now she was being guided only by hatred and she didn't care. If in the end she died, Belle would be happy with that.

Was when she heard someone approaching her from behind. She could barely stand up, but she prayed that it was one of those creatures that had killed her father. Without hesitation, Belle took the sword from her father that was lying on the ground beside him, and stood up, burying the blade of his weapon deep into the chest of Rumford Gold.

The vampire looked at her and then at the sword stuck in his chest, and once again Isabelle saw a strange sadness crossing his gaze.

Holding the sword hilt, he closed his eyes while removing the blade from his skin, apparently feeling just a discomfort. His blood trickled slowly down the blade.

"This is the second time you try to kill me, dearie" He said, letting the sword fall from his hand.

"I hope you burn in the flames of hell" Belle said while her vision get more out of focus, and her body shook as the force that was keeping her upright extinguished. "It's all your fault!" She managed to say when she felt her body begin to fall.

Belle was waiting to fall on the hard ground but her body found the softness of the vampire's arms.

"No, let me go" The princess tried to protest but her body surrendered to his arms. She could barely keep her eyes open, feeling she would faint at anytime.

"Don't worry, sweetheart... I'll protect you" Belle heard his voice whisper in her ear, as she felt her body lost all the weight, as if levitate.

The wind blew her hair gracefully and away Belle thought she heard someone yell for her name, but she did not care. The last thing she saw was the clouds above her, so close to her, break up into droplets of rain. Rumford Gold carefully carried her in his arms, as he flew away. Isabelle did not protest, swooning in the arms of that creature so strange.

* * *

**_Wow, lot of things happened, right?! More to come, and I promise I'll update soon, because my tests end next week! So please keep sharing your thoughts and thanks for still read this!_**


End file.
